A Portrait of Love
by A Penned Desire
Summary: All was fine until two friends step into her obscured life.A love triangle crops up but a certain young patient will complicate things even further.Rin is forced to face her dark past and learn to forgive and...to love.
1. Chapter 1: Angels of Innocence

Chapter 1: Angels of Innocence

Rin made her usual daily rounds in the hospital, looking in all the patients. She deliberately arranged it in a way that the children's wing was the last of her rounds. After all, Sha Linden was her favourite patient. He was an eight-year-old boy who was half American and half Korean. Unfortunately, he was stricken with CLL (Chronic Lymphocytic Leukaemia) when she first met him, a year ago. Despite that fact, he always greeted the medicine student with a smile and a hug. That was one reason why she loved him so much. Rin made sure that she spent most of her time with him. The other patients had come to know Rin because of her tender touch. Even the staff there was fond of her.

Rin glanced at her wristwatch. It was three in the afternoon.

" Should be about time, " the nineteen-year-old murmured.

She quickened her pace, her heels clicking on the linoleum, heading for the children's playroom.

" Why hello Rin! On your way to visit Linden, huh? " Hyun spoke up, smiling.

Rin grinned widely, " Good afternoon, Hyun! Yeah, the piano should have arrived by now. "

The doctor chuckled and nodded.

" The delivery crew just left a few minutes ago, " he remarked. " You should have seen those kids. Boy, were they just ecstatic. "

The girl laughed and bid her farewell as she continued towards the playroom, specially made for the children patients there.

Innocent laughter and yells could be heard even a distance away as Rin neared the room. A rubber ball bounced out of the room and landed at her feet. As she stooped to pick up the soft red rubber orb, she was suddenly enveloped by a pair of small arms around her body. Rin nearly lost her footing as she laughed and picked Linden up into her arms, holding him up high.

" Hello Linden! " Rin exclaimed, kissing his forehead.

" Rinnie! I missed you! " the boy replied in his childish voice. " You didn't show up since Friday. "

Linden's pale blue eyes that were long since framed by black circles, fixed her with an accusatory look.

Rin planted another kiss on his smooth forehead.

" I'm so sorry Linden… Rinnie had a major exam so I couldn't make it, " she told him with a rueful smile. " But I bought the piano as promised. "

At this, Linden's eyes lit up.

" Yeah and you promised to teach me, right? "

Rin nodded, cheerfully.

" Course' I will! A promise is a promise! "

They went into the playroom together. The children instantly went up to her, reaching for a hug too.

The girl laughed and hugged them, one by one.

" Rinnie! Can you play for us? " one of the girl, Yoona asked.

" Sure! " Rin answered. " I'll play Yoona's favourite. "

The child gave a shriek of joy and climbed onto the bench beside her. Linden, not wanting to be left out stood beside his best sister in the whole world. The other children gathered around them.

Rin took a deep breath to settle herself as she positioned her slender fingers over the suitable keys and began to play the sweet melody of 'Over the Rainbow'.

Before they knew it, Rin had to tuck the young patients into bed. As she tucked Linden into bed that night, the boy tugged on her arm.

" Hmm? "

" Rinnie, I can't sleep. Can you tell me a story? " he asked innocently.

Rin smiled at him and leaned down.

" About Momo and his adventures? "

Linden grinned, his famous lopsided grin and nodded enthusiastically. He loved Momo but not as much as his Rinnie though. No one could love Rinnie as much as he did. The eight-year-old moved over to the side of the bed to give Rin more room so she could sit beside him in the hospital bed. Rin climbed in and began her storytelling.

" Well…where did I stop? " Rin started, tapping one finger on her cheek as she stared at Linden thoughtfully.

Linden stared right back at her, smiling.

It always started like this. She will ask him and soon they will stare at each other until Rin remembers. Linden thought that it was pretty comical. The '_Staring Game_' was what he called it. Of course, he always won in the end.

" Ah! I remember now! " Rin snapped her fingers, laughing. " Momo fell terribly sick and landed himself in the hospital. "

Linden nodded.

Rin cleared her throat and continued, " While little Momo was there, he witnessed many things there. The happiness of meeting new friends, his age. Playing together in the hospital garden with the fountain. He enjoyed making new memories for himself. And…he especially loved it when his sister was with him. The two of them loved to play in the fountain… "

At this, Linden raised his hand, his brow furrowed cutely. He always does that when he was deep in thought.

" Yes Linden? "

" In the fountain? You mean they play _inside_? " he asked naively.

Rin nodded.

" Uh huh. Both of them loved to splash water and wash their feet inside. However…there was just one thing that Momo hated… " Rin trailed off, glancing sideways at the child.

" What is it? Momo hates what? "

" Well…Momo didn't like it when it was visiting hours. "

At this, Linden lost his smile and he glanced down at his stubby fingers.

" Momo hated it when his friends' parents all came to visit. He would always watch them, wondering when his own parents would come to visit him so he could show his sister off to them as well as his drawings and favourite crayon box. "

Linden looked up at her, questioningly.

" Momo loved his sister like I do, Rinnie? "

Rin pulled him close to her and placed her cheek on his soft head.

" Uh huh, Momo loved her like you do. "

Linden shook his head stubbornly, " Nope. I love Rinnie more than Momo does for his own sister. "

The girl laughed and hugged him.

" You are so adorable. Rinnie love you so much but it's time for bed now. "

The eight-year-old pouted, " But its so soon. "

The girl kissed his cheek and patted his nose.

" Rinnie promise to come back tomorrow, okay? "

" Promise? "

Rin nodded firmly, " Promise. "

" I love you, Rinnie. "

" I love you, my sweet Linden. Good night. "

The girl gave him one last kiss and switched off the bedside lamp.


	2. Chapter 2:Altering Intent

Chapter 2: Altering Intent

" Been with Linden again? " Forty-five-year-old Doctor Park Ayane Michiru asked her only daughter as she handed her, a mug of hot chocolate.

Rin took it gratefully and sipped the liquid.

" Aigoo, you should have seen him! He's just simply too adorable, " she answered happily.

Ayane smiled at her.

" Where's Dad? "

" He's still at the hospital. An emergency cardiac operation. "

Rin nodded and took another sip.

" You wanted to talk to me about Linden, Mum? "

" He needs to undergo an operation soon… "

Rin's eyes widened in horror.

" Wh-What do you mean?! He's had an operation TWO WEEKS AGO! "

Ayane nodded sadly, " Yes, I know. From recent tests, it seems that his spleen is posing problems to his platelets and red blood cell count. "

" You don't mean… " Rin trailed off.

" His spleen is becoming larger so we have to remove it. "

Tears were streaming from her eyes as she sobbed.

" No Mum, you can't do this... Chemo is already taking its toll on his body. HE'S LOSING HIS HAIR! "

Her mother's arms were around her in an instant, pulling her into a comforting hug. Rin's loud sobs softened considerably.

" He's only eight, Mum, " she whimpered through sobs. " He doesn't need to go through with this. It's too harsh. "

Ayane ran her hands through her daughter's soft locks.

" I know dear, I know… " she whispered painfully.

Ayane knew exactly what her daughter was going through. After all, Linden was like a son to her. It hurts her too just as it did to her daughter. However, Rin and Linden shared an invincible bond. The pair hit it off as soon as they met. It was always Linden and Rin or Rin and Linden.

Ayane closed her eyes as she struggled to hold her tears back. They were silent for a few long minutes before Rin broke it.

" Mum? Linden will live through this right? "

The nineteen-year-old girl had posed this delicate question, one too many times. The doctor was unsure on how to answer. Sure, Linden's will was strong but…even she could not promise.

_As long as his organs don't deteriorate…_

" His will is strong, " Ayane answered quietly after a moment's pause.

Rin did not reply. Instead, they stayed that way until the girl fell asleep in her mother's arms, worn out.

The three of the F4 members were already seated at their usual table in the bar. Only Goo Jun Pyo was missing. He had already informed the gang that he could not make it as something had cropped up. The others members suspected that it had something to do with Jan Di.

" I heard Ji Hoo saying something about re-entering Shinhwa. So what's up? " Song Woo Bin asked him.

" They have an additional medical course there. So I'm re-entering for just one

semester, " Yoon Ji Hoo answered.

" That reminds me, it seems that the latest addition to Shinhwa is a med student as well, " Yi Jung remarked, thoughtfully. " Quite an interesting background, she has though. "

Woo Bin rolled his eyes.

" Pfft, leave it to him to know about the news going on there especially on girls. "

Ji Hoo smiled.

" What? News spread, " Yi Jung argued defensively. " I was only updating you about it. "

" Actually you don't have to, we already graduated. And, might I do the honour of reminding you, that you already have a girlfriend, "Woo Bin shot back and laughed at his own shrewdness.

At this, Yi Jung banged his palms on the table and stood up, so suddenly that his chair toppled over.

" I forgot about Ga Eul! "

Woo Bin burst out laughing.

" Better go, lover boy! Girlfriend's awaiting! "

Yi Jung grabbed his overcoat and dashed out of the bar, muttering about how Ga Eul was going to murder him.

" You got to admit that the two of them changed for the better, " Woo Bin said, once Yi Jung was out of earshot.

Ji Hoo nodded. Honestly, he was still sensitive when it came to the topic of Jan Di and his best friend, Jun Pyo although it has been four years. The wound was yet to heal. Time was all he needed. He had loved her too much…

" Well, what we need are girlfriends too, " Woo Bin continued, patting Ji Hoo's back and finished another glass of liquor.

" Yah, you better don't get yourself drunk again or else I have to carry you home again, " Ji Hoo spoke up. " And you do know how heavy you are, Woo Bin. "

Woo Bin whacked his friend playfully.

" Yeah, yeah. Don't worry, I won't. "

Although it was not her first day at the Shinhwa University, Rin still could not get used to its environment, in comparison to the hospital. She tugged her woollen sweater close around her body as she made her way slowly to the medical facility. A new student would be joining the medical students today, it seemed, by word of mouth. Rin had overheard some of the other students gossiping about it the other day. He was a senior, if she remembered correctly. Rin wondered who he is as everyone was getting keyed up over it.

_Something about a F4 group…_

She entered the class and walked over to the empty seat next to the window, her usual seat.

The bell rang a few minutes later. The lecturer came in, followed by a tall guy. Rin stared at him, wide eyed.

" Hello, I'm Ji Hoo. A pleasure to meet everyone. "

He looked slightly doubtful as his eyes ran over the entire room and landed on hers. Rin's eyes widened and she quickly broke eye contact, staring hard at her mauve- coloured folder on her desk.

" Ji Hoo sunbae, sit over here. "

At this, she looked up. It was one of the gossiping girls whom she overheard. The girl was motioning Ji Hoo over and batting her eyelashes flirtatiously. Rin resisted the urge to laugh. Suddenly, her mobile phone vibrated. It was from Linden. Instantly, everything flew right out of her head except to focus on him. She sneaked a glance at the lecturer and quickly read the message.

**Rinnie, I'm going for another operation as soon as you get back today. I'll wait for you before going into the operating theatre. **

She hastily typed another one back to him.

**I'll be right there with you, Linden. Don't you worry. =)**

Rin snapped her phone shut and raised her hand to signal the lecturer's attention.

" I'm sorry but could I request for an early dismissal from the third lecture onwards? There's been an emergency at the hospital. "

The lecturer nodded and smiled kindly before progressing with his lecture.

All throughout the lecture, Rin found herself distracted and upset. She could not bring herself to concentrate on the lecture at hand. Anything involving Linden would surely be her top priority. That was one of the reasons why she did not regret that she chose the medical field besides, following in her parents' footsteps. Rin twirled her pen in her fingers as she chewed her bottom lip, wondering what Linden was up to now.

" Uh…I was wondering… "

The medical student looked up, absently and her eyes immediately widened.

" Yes? "

" If you don't mind me asking, but are you the daughter of Park Jong Won and Ayane? " Ji Hoo asked her.

Rin smiled and nodded.

" Yes, I am. "

Ji Hoo gave her an awkward smile, in return.

Instantly, Rin knew that she had found her first friend in the university. At least, things were starting to look up.


	3. Chapter 3: Nostalgia

Chapter 3: Nostalgia

Rin did not even waste one second of her and Linden's time. The moment her subject lecturer approved her dismissal, she rushed out immediately. The girl pushed roughly at the bag strap slipping past her shoulder and sprinted through the hallway, past the puzzled students who moved aside, to make way. Rin flagged a cab and gave the driver specific instructions to the hospital.

" Drive quickly ajusshi. I need to get there as soon as possible. "

He nodded and the vehicle set off.

" Keep the change! " she yelled as she slapped several notes into his outstretched hand and jumped out, dashing towards the hospital main entrance.

_Linden, please hold on…_

_I'm coming…!_

" Which room is Linden in right now? " she demanded, panting as soon as she reached the receptionist counter.

" Room 12. Level 4, down your right, " the woman answered automatically.

" Thank you, " she said quickly and ran towards the emergency fire escape since taking the elevator up would take too much time.

" LINDEN! " she screamed just as soon as he emerged from the indicated room, in a wheelchair.

He was dressed in the green scrubs of the operating theatre, his hands clasped together tightly as if praying.

Instantly, the boy's head snapped up.

" Rinnie! " he shouted, reaching out for her.

The child was wrapped up in her arms in an instant.

" You will get through this, okay? " she whispered into his ear as she squeezed his shoulders, secretly to comfort her aching heart.

He nodded as he kissed her cheek.

" Linden is a big boy now, Rinnie. He can take care of himself, " the boy replied with fierce determination as they broke apart.

" I know you will, " she smiled and ruffled his hair fondly.

Rin stood up and waved, until the boy disappeared into the operating theatre, together with the operating staff, all the while smiling that phony smile. As soon as Linden was out of sight, she sank to the ground, sobbing.

" Doctor Hyun, we've just received word that the doctor in charge is currently unavailable at the moment, " a nurse answered.

" What? What is the meaning of this? " Hyun demanded. " We have already administered the anaesthetic to the patient. "

" It seemed that he got involved in a car accident along the way here. What do we do now, doctor? "

Hyun closed his eyes and swallowed as all the staff looked at him.

" Get Doctor Ayane here as the replacement, " he answered after a moment's

pause. " The operation has to proceed, no matter what. "

" Doctor Ayane is heading another operation at the moment, doctor. "

The doctor glanced at Linden's pallid face. He was in pain, that much Hyun knew.

_After all, his sister will be heartbroken…_

He sighed miserably. There was no other choice. The operation had to be suspended.

" Delay it to a later date. Put Linden in the I.C.U. until he regains consciousness. "

" But doctor… " another nurse trailed off uncertainly when she caught sight of Hyun's face.

" There is a possibility that he will lapse into a comatose state, " another doctor argued. " His chances of surviving will be at a definite low. "

Hyun turned away, ignoring him.

" Have the patient transferred to the I.C.U as soon as possible, " the man ordered and walked out of the room.

" DOCTOR HYUN! YOU SHOULD KNOW VERY WELL THAT YOUR DECISION IS GOING TO KILL HIM! " the other doctor shouted from the doorway at Hyun's retreating back.

Hyun simply turned down the hallway and did not look back, not even once. After all, choices were made, not created. It was either this or that. He had no choice in this matter but to leave it to Him.

Rin's index finger tapped absently on the keyboard of her portable computer as she kept her eyes fixed on the wallpaper on the computer's screen. It was a picture that her mother had surreptitiously taken when both Linden and her were asleep on the swing in the patio. Linden's expression was simply adorable. His mouth was upturn in a small smile while resting his head on his sister's shoulder.

_Rin, did you know that when children smile in their sleep, they are playing with the angels…? _

That was what her mother had told her when she showed Rin, the photograph.

_Doesn't that mean Linden will be going to them soon…?_

A tear slid down her cheek as she swallowed the huge lump that had formed in her throat.

It hurts. The pain of knowing that she was going to lose someone she loved forever…that hurts, a lot. It was making her breathless. She slammed the laptop shut and pushed it away.

" Linden… " she whispered, calling out for him.

_Linden…please don't die…_

_Don't leave me alone…_

With a heavy heart, Rin cried herself till merciful sleep came and took her away, from her pain, though fleetingly.

" So, what was that emergency at the hospital all about? " Ji Hoo asked the nineteen-year-old casually as he slid in across her, during lunch break, the next day.

Rin gave him a weak smile, in reply.

" Something just cropped up. "

The older boy knew that she was not keen on divulging anything. He smiled at her instead.

" And is it settled now? "

Rin shook her head, slowly as she bit into her sandwich, chewing absently.

" Are you worried about something? " he continued.

She did not answer him but continued staring, with that faraway look in her eyes. Ji Hoo waved a hand in front of Rin's face.

The girl blinked her eyes rapidly as she came out of her reverie.

" Rin, gwenchana? " the other medical student asked, worried.

Rin looked at him and smiled, " Course' I am. Sorry, I'm just a little tired, that's all. "

Ji Hoo examined Rin's face, carefully. The black circles underneath her puffy eyes were visible and her face looked emaciated. However, her eyes…it was her eyes that told him otherwise. It's not just exhaustion that was taking a toll on her. She was not only physically drained but mentally affected as well. Something was up with this girl, he knew. Her eyes had that haunted and dark look, which he knew too well…death. Despite his qualm, Ji Hoo did not pursue the matter any further. It would only make her more defensive.

" You could just skip the next lecture and go to the nurse's office. Get yourself some rest there, " he suggested.

The girl shook her head stubbornly.

" No. Honestly, I'm really okay. Don't worry so much, Ji Hoo. "

He was unconvinced and was about to argue with her, when a girl came over to their table.

" Ji Hoo _oppa_, can I join you? " The girl asked, ignoring Rin completely.

Ji Hoo glanced over at Rin, who was too busy to take notice.

" You can sit here, if you like. I'm almost done anyway, " Rin answered as she stuffed her half-eaten sandwich back into her backpack and stood up.

" Rin… " Ji Hoo began, frowning.

" See you, Ji Hoo. I'll catch you later, " she interrupted and shot him, a bright smile.

The twenty-year-old watched her go.

" Ji Hoo oppa, I'm Hee Jin, do you remember me? " the other girl asked him, leaning forward.

" Oh…yes, the girl from yesterday's lecture, " Ji Hoo said, smiling awkwardly.

Hee Jin clapped her hands and giggled, " Oppa remembered me! "

Ji Hoo nodded and continued eating.

_I wonder if Rin's okay…_

_She seems so out of it, today…_

" Ji Hoo oppa? D-Do you mind if we go out for a drink after the last tutorial today? " Hee Jin asked him.

" Hmm? Oh… yeah sure, " he answered carelessly, nodding.

The girl's face lit up.

" Great! See you at 4pm at the main entrance, " she said happily.


	4. Chapter 4: Shelf Life

Chapter 4: Shelf-Life

Rin's eyes widened when she heard that Linden had been transferred to the I.C.U.

" What do you mean he's transferred to the Intensive Care Unit?! " she demanded. " Who made such a reassignment? "

The receptionist shook her head helplessly.

" I'm sorry but I'm not at liberty to give out such details. "

" Excuse me but – " Rin began.

" That would be me, Rin, " a voice cut in, smoothly.

The nineteen-year-old medical student spun around.

" H-H-Hyun…? " she stuttered in disbelief. " What are you talking about? "

Without another word, the twenty-one-year-old grabbed Rin's wrist and pulled her into the nearest vacant ward.

" I was the one who made that arrangement, " Hyun told her quietly, refusing to look at her.

" What…? " Rin gasped, as if someone had knocked the wind out of her. " But why? "

" The operation was suspended due to some problems faced by the doctor-in-charge, " the doctor answered simply.

Suddenly, Rin felt an overwhelming urge to slap the man that stood before her. Angry tears slid down her cheeks as she grabbed Hyun, by his white lab coat.

" DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU HAVE DONE? " she shouted at him.

" There was no replacement. "

" THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE TAKEN CHARGE! LINDEN'S GOING TO HAVE A SHELF-LIFE BECAUSE OF YOU AND YOUR STUPID ARRANGEMENT! "

At this, Hyun seized her by the shoulders, gripping the girl tightly.

" DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THE SITUATION, RIN? " he snarled, shaking her roughly. " I'M NOT A SPECIALIST IN THIS FIELD OF WORK. I'M NOT A SURGEON, FOR CHRIST'S SAKE! YOU THINK THAT I WILL LET A CHILD DIE LIKE THAT? I'M IN PAIN TOO RIN, WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT YOU AREN'T THE ONLY PERSON HERE SUFFERING BECAUSE OF THIS? "

Rin closed her eyes as she allowed Hyun's words to sink into her. Her grip on Hyun's coat slackened and finally her hands fell away. The girl grew limp in his arms as she broke down in heart-wrenching sobs. Hyun stared down at the girl in his arms. This was not the Rin, he knew. Being vulnerable in front of others was not like her. Unexpectedly, he pulled her into his arms and embraced her, his own tears flowing freely.

_That boy is fighting, Rin…for his life and for you…_

Ji Hoo's eyes were fixed on the door of the lecture theatre.

_Aish…! Where is that girl? _

It had been past two but Rin still had yet to show up. Already, she was twenty minutes late. He had tried calling her but it went straight to her voice mail. The girl had disappeared after Hee Jin interrupted them. He sighed inwardly.

_I wonder what happened…_

_Could it be that she went to the hospital…?_

" Ji Hoo oppa? "

The boy looked up.

" Oh, it's you, Hee Jin. By any chance, did you see Rin? "

Hee Jin shook her head, no.

" I wonder if she took my advice… "

Hee Jin looked at him, " What advice? "

" I told Rin to rest at the Nurse's office. She seems so exhausted lately. "

The girl nodded thoughtfully.

" Are you and her close? "

" Y-Yeah…kind of. We're just friends, " Ji Hoo replied uncertainly. " Why? "

Hee Jin smiled, " Nothing. Just being curious. "

Ji Hoo nodded.

Rin dragged herself to the I.C.U where Linden was admitted. She peeked through the frosted glass windows and a scene which made her tears flow afresh, in steady rivulets down her cheeks. Linden was simply lying there in a gigantic bed surrounded by many machines which had rows of tubes, connected to different parts of his body. The tubes were enough to conceal him from view.

" Linden… " she whimpered softly.

Rin reached out for the doorknob, hesitating slightly before she went in, only to be greeted by a heavy silence punctuated by beeping noises, periodically.

The nineteen-year-old stumbled forward clumsily towards the bed.

" Linden… " she whispered painfully. " It's me, Rinnie. "

The girl held his small hand, which had an intravenous line inserted into one of the veins, in both of hers.

" I know you can hear me… " she continued, swallowing. " Linden, you got to regain consciousness. Once you do, Rinnie will bring you to the fountain downstairs and we'll splash together and wash our feet inside…just like Momo did with her sister, okay? "

Reminiscing past memories had never been so painful until now. Rin knew that she was useless to Linden now except to stay beside him and talk…although, she felt like she was talking to herself.

" Do you want me to tell you Momo's story ? " she asked the sleeping boy. " I guess you would want to, huh? "

Rin reached out and caressed his cheek tenderly.

" Momo and his sister did everything together. For instance, they went to the theme park together. Momo particularly loved the merry-go-rounds the best. Round and round the two of them went, laughing and squealing as they passed by each other. His sister bought him an ice cream later. Of course…his favourite was vanilla and chocolate, just like yours is, Linden… " she faltered, as her voice caught.

She covered her mouth with her hands, unable to hide her grief any longer as she wept silently, by his side.


	5. Chapter 5: Unforseen Circumstances

Chapter 5: Unforeseen Circumstances

Ji Hoo managed to find the I.C.U only after a few minutes, although he got specific instructions from the receptionist. He did not realize that the hospital, belonging to the Park family was so huge in comparison to other hospitals in Korea. He peered into the frosted glass window pane and caught sight of the sleeping Rin, by a small boy's side.

_Could that be her brother…? _

He was about to reach for the doorknob but someone stopped him.

" And who are you? "

" Oh, I'm sorry for intruding but I'm Rin's classmate from the university. She skipped several classes recently, " Ji Hoo answered. " Are you the doctor-in-charge? "

" Yes, I'm Doctor Lee Hyun Jae, " the man replied. " Rin probably has her own reasons for that. "

Although Hyun tried to be casual about it, Ji Hoo caught a glimpse of the dark look that crossed over the man's face when he brought up the matter. Ji Hoo nodded. Then, silence descended upon the two men.

" We should best wake Rin up. The girl will probably get a cold if she continues to sleep like that, " Doctor Hyun told him, clearing his throat.

" I'll drive her home, " the medical student volunteered.

The other man nodded in agreement and the two of them went inside.

" Linden…you got to get better for Rinnie okay…? " Rin mumbled in a sleepy whisper.

Ji Hoo smiled at her apparent fondness of the child patient.

" Rin-ah, " the boy called softly, shaking her shoulder gently. " Hey Rin, wake up. You're going to catch a cold at this rate. "

The nineteen-year-old slowly opened her eyes and blinked as she yawned sleepily. As soon as her vision cleared, the girl nearly toppled from her chair.

" J-Ji Hoo-ah? What are you doing here? "

" He volunteered to drive you home, " Hyun cut in smoothly as he took hold of Rin's arm and began leading her out of the I.C.U.

" B-But Hyun-ah…Linden is not awake yet… " the medical student argued as she tried to resist him.

The doctor managed to drag her out.

" YOU NEED SLEEP RIN! FOR CHRIST'S SAKE, LOOK AT YOU! " Doctor Hyun shouted angrily.

" HE NEEDS ME! " Rin screamed back. " HE WANTS ME TO BE THE FIRST THING HE SEES! "

" Rin… " her name escaped Ji Hoo's lips as he tried to hold her back.

The medical student was too stunned at Rin's hostility.

" Go home and rest. I've already informed your parents, " the older man continued, lowering his voice.

At this, Rin broke down into tears.

" Linden is under good care right now. Just leave him to the hospital staff, " Ji Hoo told her as he wrapped an arm around her waist, supporting her weight.

" I promise to take good care of him, " Hyun comforted her as he patted her head. " So, don't you worry. "

Once they were inside the car, Ji Hoo started the ignition and was about to shift gears, when Rin placed a hand over his, stopping him.

She stared at him with an intense look.

" You didn't answer my question earlier. What were you doing there in the

I.C.U? "

" Well…you were skipping classes and all…so I got worried, " the other medical student answered, his hands gripping the steering wheel.

Rin continued to stare at him but he refused to look her in the eye.

" And…so you came to find me here? " the girl finished.

Ji Hoo nodded.

Rin sighed, " Ji Hoo-ah, I appreciate you worrying about me but you don't have to do this, you know. Can you keep what you saw tonight, a secret? I don't want anyone from the university to know about this. "

The older boy did not answer her as he shifted his attention to the road and drove off.

All throughout the entire drive, both of them were quiet as they were each immersed in their own thoughts.

" Thank you, " Rin said and closed the car door.

Ji Hoo watched her, entering her house before he drove away.

The medical student exhaled heavily as he tossed the car keys onto the glass topped table and flung himself onto the sofa. He ran a hand through his windswept hair as he went through the day's event again.

" _HE NEEDS ME! HE WANTS ME TO BE THE FIRST THING HE SEES…! "_

" _Can you keep what you saw tonight, a secret? I don't want anyone from the university to know about this… "_

_I wonder who that boy is…?_

_He couldn't possibly be her brother..._

_After all, Rin is a Japanese-Korean mix…_

_Linden sounds foreign to me… _

" The way Rin was acting previously… " Ji Hoo wondered aloud. " I wonder what their relationship is? "

Just then, his mobile phone rang, snapping him from his thoughts.

" Yeoboseyo? "

" Ji-Hoo oppa! It's me, Hee Jin, " the caller answered.

Suddenly, it dawned on him that he forgot that drink date with her, in view of the fact that he was too wrapped up with worry for Rin. However, it was not a good enough excuse. After all, he had already promised her.

" Oh Hee Jin-ah, mianhe. I totally forgot about it, " he apologised. " I had an emergency so I had to rush home. "

" Oh! Then maybe we'll get together some other time then. "

Hee Jin's voice had brightened considerably.

" Yeah, sure. "

With that, he ended the call and snapped his phone shut. Ji Hoo sighed again as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

At that moment, his phone rang once again. The boy glanced at the caller ID, thinking that he would not answer if the caller was Hee Jin. However, it was Woo Bin.

" Yeoboseyo? "

" Ji Hoo-ah, I just enrolled myself into Shinhwa university, " Woo Bin stated.

Ji Hoo's eyes widened at his friend's sudden announcement.

" I thought you didn't want to pursue further education. Why now? " the medical student asked him.

Woo Bin laughed, " It's not that. I've got nothing better to do so why not? Besides, I'm still young and furthering my education is not a bad idea since you're doing it as well. "

Ji Hoo burst out laughing at Woo Bin's humour.

" Yeah, and what course did you apply for? "

" Law. "

The medical student almost choked.

" Are you pulling my leg? "

" Nope. I'm serious, man, " Woo Bin answered.

" That's paradoxical, " Ji Hoo shot back, rolling his eyes.

Woo Bin sighed and argued, " I know. I know. Mafia background whatsoever but who cares. Me being a prosecutor can be handy at times, you know. "

Ji Hoo could hear the defensive tone in his voice.

" Yeah, helps to deter you from stepping out of line. "

Both of them fell about laughing.


	6. Chapter 6: Broken Walls

Chapter 6: Broken Walls

_Not another new student…_

Rin overheard a group of girls gossiping and giggling, a few tables down from hers, inside the library.

" Song Woo Bin…another F4 person huh, " she muttered. " Two down, another two more to go. "

_Oh well…_

Rin took off her glasses as she tapped her pen on her unfinished essay, wondering whether she should call Hyun to check on Linden's condition. She did not want to get her hopes up. Nevertheless, it was only the second day since Linden was admitted into the I.C.U.

_What the hell…_

The nineteen-year-old grabbed her mobile and dialled Hyun's number.

The doctor picked up her call, on the first ring.

" Yeoboseyo? "

" Hyun, it's me. How's Linden doing? " Rin asked, bombarding him with questions. " Is he okay? Did he regain consciousness? "

" Whoa! Hey Rin, slow down. Try to relax a bit. Linden's condition is stable but he has yet to regain consciousness, " Hyun answered.

" Oh… " she trailed off, her heart falling slightly.

" But, we did detect random movements at times. "

At this, Rin perked up.

" Really? He moved? "

" Yeah, he sure did. "

Traces of a smile began to form on her lips.

" I'll drop by this afternoon as usual to check on him and the other kids as well, " Rin informed him.

He laughed, " As usual then. "

The nineteen-year-old snapped her phone shut as she disconnected the call.

Just then, a shadow fell over her and she looked up.

" What are you smiling at, Rin? " Ji Hoo asked, taking the opposite seat followed by another tall guy.

" Nothing in particular, " she answered, shaking her head.

" This here is Song Woo Bin. He's one of my close friends since elementary, " Ji Hoo told her.

The guy gave her, a coy smile which she chose to ignore the obvious as he extended one hand out. Instead, she returned a pleasant smile and introduced herself politely.

" So, you're in Ji Hoo's class? " Woo Bin asked her casually.

" Except for some tutorial classes, the rest are, " Rin pointed out. " So what are you majoring in? "

" Law, " he answered simply.

" Ah, a lawyer, I see. A fine profession indeed, " she remarked, smiling with approval. " Wise choice for a good future. "

On hearing this, Ji Hoo laughed suddenly. Rin looked at him, puzzled.

" Did I say something wrong? "

Woo Bin gave an embarrassed laugh and nudged his friend, painfully in the ribs.

" Stop laughing! " he hissed. " You're ruining my image in front of her! "

Rin shook her head as she placed her glasses back on, and shifted her attention to the half-written essay, in front of her.

The two guys looked at her and at one another.

_She sure loses interest fast…_

_Some chick…_

Woo Bin observed as he got up.  
" Where are you going? " Ji Hoo asked him.

The other student shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, " Somewhere else. See you guys around. "

He nodded.

_Still the same playboy, he is…_

" 'Kay. See you around, Woo Bin, " the nineteen-year-old spoke up, without looking at him as she continued to write furiously on her pad in a messy scrawl.

Woo Bin smirked and left.

" Are you going to visit…Linden again? "

The question came so suddenly that Rin almost choked on her water as she stared at her friend.

" Why? "

" If so, I'll come with you, " Ji Hoo answered, without looking at her as he continued eating.

Rin looked at him, bewildered.

" Eh? "

" I have to do an internship attachment with one of the hospitals so I'm going to settle on yours. All I need is to fill out an application form there for approval and formality. I sent all my paperwork via an email last week, " Ji Hoo explained.

The nineteen-year-old gave him, a big smile.

" Wow! Congratulations! We can go together then. "

The older boy returned her smile and nodded in agreement. Just then, her mobile phone rang. She held up one finger to excuse herself before she went on to answer the call.

" Yeoboseyo? "

" Rin dear, it's me. "

The girl's eyes widened.

" Mum? "

Rin knew that her mother hardly ever called her when she was at the hospital, unless of course, there was something urgent to be addressed immediately and required her daughter's attention. Usually, it involves Linden.

" Rin dear, I'm going ahead with the operation. This time, I'll take charge together with your dad. "

" No, mum. He's not even regained consciousness yet, " she argued as her eyes grew watery with unshed tears, threatening to spill over.

There was silence on the other of the line as Ayane paused, thinking carefully.

" We have no choice, Rin, " her mother told her softly. " It's either this or that. "

With that, Ayane ended the call. Rin slammed her phone shut.

Ji Hoo knew that something was up, judging from her forlorn expression. Without another word more, the boy got up and grabbed Rin's wrist.

" Let's go. "

Rin complied and the two of them left the cafeteria.

The university girls were all flocking around him like bees attracted to honey as soon as he sat down with his tray, at the cafeteria.

" Woo Bin oppa! "

" He's so hot! "

The twenty-year-old smiled languidly at them, causing them to swoon.

_These girls are too easy…_

He smirked and continued to eat. Woo Bin's eyes roamed the whole cafeteria until it landed on both his friend and that chick, Rin. They were both involved in animated chatter. He could not help but smile as he watched Ji Hoo. His friend, although had changed ever since he fell for Jan Di, was still awkward around girls. However, that girl made him more animated.

_What is so great about that medical student anyway…?_

Woo Bin studied her.

_Innocence was the only word to describe the girl…_

_She was pretty but she lacks the sophistication and sensual appeal…_

_Simple and plain clothes…_

He sighed inwardly, wondering what Ji Hoo found so attractive about her. Besides, this was Ji Hoo, he was talking about. Sometimes, even he had to admit that the guy really does have weird taste for girls. 


	7. Chapter 7: Hasty Desicions

Chapter 7: Hasty Decisions

Ji Hoo rushed through the automatic glass doors and caught up with his friend once he had parked his car at a suitable parking lot. Rin was rapidly conversing with the receptionist.

" Where is he? " Ji Hoo asked her, as soon as they started making their way up to the operating theatre.

" Linden is undergoing operation right now. "

" Has he regained consciousness yet? "

Rin shook her head, no. Just then, the elevator doors slid open and they stepped out.

Without warning, the nineteen-year-old ran over to the closed doors of the operating room, raising her fist to pound on the door, when it opened and Doctor Hyun came out.

" I knew you would come here after she called, " the older man told her, pulling the door shut behind him.

"Hyun? "

The trio went over to the seats that were designated for waiting purposes.

" The operation is not going to conclude anytime soon. So, I suggest you better go back to the university, " Hyun told them.

" No. I'm staying here, " Rin declared stubbornly and folded her arms. " I'm not going anywhere. "

Hyun sighed heavily, " You are missing a lot of classes, aren't you? "

Rin looked away wordlessly, ashamed of herself.

" Go back, Rin, " Ji Hoo advised her, handing over his car keys to her. " You can go in my car. "

" I can't drive, " she said quietly, refusing him.

" Then I'll get Woo Bin to come get you, " the medical student countered, dialling his best friend's number.

Rin tried to protest but Ji Hoo was having none of it as he informed Woo Bin of the arrangement.

" He'll be coming in ten, " Ji Hoo told her, after he got off the phone.

The girl did not answer him but instead glowered at the floor. Just then, Doctor Hyun was being called back in.

" Linden will be fine, trust me, " the older man reassured her, patting her head before he went back inside.

" Ji Hoo-ah, can you do me a favour? " Rin asked him, without making eye-contact.

The twenty-year-old paused before he answered, " Yeah, if it's within my means. "

Rin nodded, " Can you take care of Linden for me? "

Ji Hoo's eyes widened at this.

" I mean your attachment here will take up most of your time. I can't be around Linden all the time so I want you to be there for him, " Rin continued. " Can you do that for me

please? "

Her earnest expression was enough for him. The boy smiled at her and nodded.

" I will, " he promised.

" My tutorial class starts in a few minutes and I absolutely can't afford to miss even a minute of it, " Woo Bin told the nineteen-year-old as soon as she got in.

Rin detected the faint accusatory tone in his voice. Almost immediately, she apologised. After all, it was all her fault for taking off without even thinking and bothering Ji Hoo's friend in the process.

" Woo Bin-sshi, mianhamnida. I really appreciate you, giving me a lift and all. I'll keep in mind not to be a bother to you in future. "  
Woo Bin glanced at her, unable to keep himself from smiling. This girl was amusing.

" So, what were you doing at the hospital? " he asked her, changing the subject as he shifted his attention back to the road.

Rin grew uncomfortable. She really did not need anymore people knowing about Linden. One was more than enough.

" Well…uh, I was checking up on…my friend's condition. "

It was partially the truth anyway.

" Oh? Who is it? A university friend? "

Rin stared down at her hands, unsure of how to answer him.

" Uh, j-just a friend, " she stumbled.

Woo Bin realised that she was not keen on divulging anymore so he decided to back off. In any case, they were not really close either. So, he kept silent throughout the drive back to the university to which Rin was grateful for.

" Kamsahamnida, " she smiled sweetly and bowed, thanking him for the lift.

Woo Bin nodded and watched her go, before he, himself hurried to his class.

" Professor, someone is requesting to see you. Would you like me to show him in? " the secretary asked Professor Park Jong Won.

He looked up from the stack of papers he was examining.

" Who is it? "

" A young man from Shinhwa University named Yoon Ji Hoo, " she answered promptly. " He filled in the internship form for a temporary placement here. "

The professor nodded, " Ah, yes. Ayane said something about it. Do let him in. "

The young woman bowed and left.

A few minutes later, there was a sharp knock on the door and the medical student came in. He bowed respectfully and settled in the chair across from Professor Jong Won

" I wish to speak to you regarding the internship matter, professor, " Ji Hoo told the older man.

" Yes, do go on. "

" I know that it is not my position to say this but could I be placed specifically under Doctor Lee Hyun Jae? "

The older man leaned forward and fixed him with a steady gaze.

" And why is that so? "

The student paused before he went to answer the question, " He is a paediatrician and my field of study and experience happen to coincide with his. "

Professor Jong Won nodded, " Fair enough. I'm sure, Hyun Jae will be pleased to have you around. "


	8. Chapter 8: Breaking the Ice

Chapter 8: Breaking the Ice

All throughout the entire day, Rin could hardly pay attention at all. She felt so lousy as her mind was torn between her school and Linden's condition. She stared blankly at the paper in front of her. The essay from her previous lecture was due today and it was partially done. Plus, it was a graded assignment.

" Aish! " she muttered, placing her head in hr hands. " What am I going to

do? "  
She glanced at her watch. It was almost past eight in the night.

_I knew I should have done this earlier..._

The girl looked around the library. It was almost deserted. Already, she could see a handful of students leaving.

_Darn....!_

Rin glared down at the lecture pad spitefully. If looks could kill, he poor paper would have become toasted wood by now.

" miss, we're going to close the library soon, " a librarian informed her.

" Oh yes, I'm almost done, " Rin said, giving her a weak smile.

With a heavy sigh, she starting packing her things. Se would have to have the essay typed out and email it to her professor. It was going to be such a hassle for her. After all, there is a high possibility of her, not getting enough rest.

She knew that someone was following her, for the umpteenth time that she turned around. A shiver ran down her spine. The pathway was desolate. She was alone.

_Aish! If I had known, I should have gotten Ajusshi to drive me home…_

Taking the cab home was another alternative that she was considering. At least, it would be better than walking home like this.

The footsteps behind her seemed more audible and grew more rapid. Instinctively, she quickened her pace. It was then she realised that she was surrounded.

A group of intimidating men eyed her, up and down with a hungry look in their eyes. Rin managed to suppress her growing fear as she backed away slowly.

" What do you want from me? " the girl demanded, clutching her shoulder bag close to her body.

One of the guys stepped forward and almost immediately, Rin took another step backwards. She wanted to be quite distance away from these people.

" You won't find any escape, sweetheart, " he spoke up as he could read the nineteen-year-old's mind.

" Don't you dare come any closer to me, " she shrieked , tears welling up in her eyes.

" Or what? " he sneered threateningly. " This seems to be your

unlucky day, love. "

" Wouldn't that be yours, mister? " a voice rang out.

Rin's head snapped up at the familiar voice. A tall silhouette was all she could see as the alleyway was too dark for her to see, no matter how much she tried to strain her eyes.

" Who's there? " the man snarled, taking advantage of Rin's distraction and made for her, pressing her forcefully against him.

A blade was pressed against her throat. She could almost see her life flashing before her eyes as the bitter steel cut into the tender skin of her neck.

" Release her, " the stranger ordered.

Her captor snorted, " Do you think I would comply? Get him! "

The rest of the men lunged forwards towards her unknown saviour.

" Watch out! " Rin called out, frightened.

" Shut it, girl! " the man told her, squeezing her painfully.

The medical student whimpered and kept silent as she watched on helplessly. Her eyes were kept trained on her saviour and suddenly her eyes widened when she recognised who it was as he finally revealed himself before them.

Woo Bin was surrounded by at least ten rough-looking thugs, holding dangerous make-shift weapons. These guys were lowlifes with nothing better to do unlike professionals, judging from the weapons they carried. One of them charged forward towards him with his bat rose, intending to knock him off balance.

_Even their moves are mediocre…_

Woo Bin easily sidestepped and blocked the bat with one hand, and directed a kick in his abdomen. With a groan, he fell backwards. He blocked another's punch and delivered a roundhouse kick back.

" Woo Bin-ah! Look out! "

Rin's warning came a little too late as a sharp pain shot through his arm. The student was not quick enough to dodge the stab. Woo Bin stumbled backwards, grasping his wounded arm as blood stained the sleeve of his white shirt. Despite his injury, Woo Bin continued like the professional fighter he was. In a few minutes, all of them were down. Woo Bin approached the last one cautiously since Rin was still in jeopardy.

" Who are you? " he demanded, backing away.

Woo Bin smirked, " If you knew, you would probably pee in your pants. I suggest you should just turn to your heels. "

" Such arrogance, stupid brat! " the other man spat, throwing Rin aside and leapt forward, his blade aimed directly at the young student.

Woo Bin managed to dodge him as he swung the knife recklessly. The student seized the man's hand and tightened his grip, until he dropped the weapon. Then, Woo Bin delivered a punch, knocking the older man unconscious.

" Rin-sshi, gwenchana? " he asked, concerned as he helped her up.

However, the nineteen-year-old was much more distressed over his wound as she began to fuss over him.

" Y-You're bleeding real bad, Woo Bin-ah! Otoke-yo?! " she panicked, holding his arms with her own trembling hands.

Woo Bin could hardly contain his smile as he watched her, getting all worked up.

" Rin-ah, it doesn't hurt, " he reassured her. " I'm okay, kok-tchong ma. "

The medical student looked at him and shook her head.

" Aniyo, you should go to the hospital to get it treated, " she insisted and began to lead him away.

***

" How did you learn to fight like that? " Rin asked him quietly, her eyes fixed on his arm as she continued treating his wound.

Woo Bin stared down at her, wordlessly. Somehow, he was unable to answer her question. After all, he simply could not just tell her about his family background. It would be too much for her to take. He shifted himself, uncomfortably on the make-shift bed that he was sitting on.

" Oh choe-song-ham-ni-da, I didn't mean to pry, " the nineteen-year-old told him quickly, realising her mistake. " But really thank you so much for saving me back there. "

Woo Bin smiled, " You already said that a million times, Rin-sshi. "

The girl blushed in embarrassment.

" Oh. "

Soon, there was silence.

Woo Bin continued to watch her discreetly as his eyes trailed the outline of her face.

Rin was chewing on her bottom lip unconsciously as she frowned in concentration.

_She really is pretty up close…_

" There! " she said triumphantly, smiling as she stepped back.

Woo Bin examined his now expertly bandaged right arm and flexed it. It did not hurt as much as it did earlier.

" You did a good job. "

The girl beamed at his praise.

" Well, you got to be able to treat basic wounds if you are a medical student, " Rin replied, wryly, nodding her head in a mock serious manner. " 'Else you are just being useless. "

Woo Bin took one look at her and the two of them broke into laughter.


	9. Chapter 9: Natural Innocence

Chapter 9: Natural Innocence

" So how is he doing? " Rin asked Ji Hoo, bombarding him with questions, the moment she saw him. " Any changes? Abnormalities? "

Ji Hoo stared down at her and chuckled, " Calm down Rin. Linden isn't going anywhere. They just finished the operation and he is in a stable condition. They said he should be conscious in a day or two. Right now, he's in an induced sleep. "

The nineteen-year-old nodded and sighed in relief, " That's good to hear. Thanks! "

" So, did you come all the way here to ask me this? " Ji Hoo asked her, teasingly.

Rin's cheeks flamed with embarrassment.

" Yah! " she exclaimed, indignantly. " You make me sound so stupid! Pabo, 'Course not! "

Then, she thrust a basket out, at his chest.

" I packed some stuff for lunch. Want to eat? " she suggested, brightly. " I invited Woo Bin along too so don't worry! "

Ji Hoo's eyes widened when he heard his friend's name.

" Woo Bin? " he echoed.

Rin grinned and nodded excitedly, " He's already waiting for us at the garden. "

Ji Hoo returned her smile and began to follow her out of the hospital, slightly puzzled. Knowing Woo Bin, he would never step foot into a hospital even if he was badly wounded. That was just the way that guy was.

_I wonder how did she manage to invite him..?_

Woo Bin stood up and waved when he caught sight of the two of them. The nineteen-year-old waved right back as Ji Hoo struggled to catch up with the bouncing girl.

Soon, all three of them settled down on the mat that Rin had brought along.

" Wah! Kimchi Bokumbap! Kimbap! " Ji Hoo exclaimed as he popped one of the Kimbap into his mouth. " Delicious! Did you really prepare all this? "

" Ne, " Rin answered happily, nodding.

" Chongmalyo? " Woo Bin asked as he reached for a Kimbap himself.

Rin laughed and nodded again, " I prepared cha (tea) too. "

She took out a flask from the basket as well as three paper cups and poured the mildly warm brown liquid into the cups.

" This is really good, Rin-sshi. You are an amazing cook, " Woo Bin praised her as he continued to feed himself.

" Kamsahamnida, " the nineteen-year-old said and sipped her tea.

" So Rin, what's with the picnic? " Ji Hoo asked her.

The girl almost choked on her tea as she blushed.

" Uh, this is something close to a thank-you for everything, I guess. "

Both of them glanced at one another and smiled at her.

" Least we could do for a friend, " Woo Bin replied, waving his hand dismissively.

He hated when girls got all mushy with him.

_Maybe that's why Rin will only be a friend to me…_

Without thinking, Woo Bin sneaked a look at Rin. The girl was involved in an animated chatter with his friend about a lab session and his practical attachment. He concentrated on her features. Her doe-like brown eyes, sharp nose and soft pink lips all screamed natural innocence. The women Woo Bin liked were sophisticated and sensual. He had exquisite taste but Rin was directly opposite of those women he usually dates.

_So, why am I around her…?_

_Ani(no) , I was invited by her…_

He could never turn down an invitation, especially if it was from the opposite gender. Woo Bin sighed inwardly. Just then, his phone rang. The student looked at the I.D caller.

**JESSICA**

The other two of them stopped talking and looked over at him. He quickly excused himself and went to answer the call.

" Must be one of his girlfriends, " Ji Hoo muttered disapprovingly under his breath.

The twenty-year-old disliked, what he usually called Woo Bin's 'habit'.

_Couldn't he just stick to one girl…?_

Although, he knew about his friend's past, he just could not understand why Woo Bin chose to become a player. Ji Hoo sighed.

" Ji Hoo-ah, what's wrong? Is something bothering you? " Rin asked him.

He smiled and shook his head, " Ani, it's nothing. I was just thinking about stuff, is all. "  
Rin returned his smile and the two of them continued on where they had left of in their conversation.

" Ji Hoo oppa! "

The nineteen-year-old nearly choked on her Kimbap when she saw who it was.

_What is SHE doing here…?!_

She looked at Ji Hoo questioningly but he was bewildered as well. Hee Jin ran up to them and plunked herself beside Ji Hoo, shoving Rin roughly to the side in the process. The nineteen-year-old rolled her eyes and moved over, deliberately widening the space between her and the other girl.

" What are you doing here, Hee Jin-sshi? " Ji Hoo asked her awkwardly.

The girl grabbed his arm and pouted, " I asked the receptionist for you. "

" So, why did you want to see me for? "

Hee Jin grabbed Ji Hoo's arm and inched closer to him, " Oppa, I missed you so much. Po-go-sheep-po. "

Rin nearly puked at the sight of the chemistry between them. Hee Jin was obviously throwing herself at her friend. Without warning, Hee Jin took a Kimbap and popped it into her mouth.

_That wasn't meant for you…!_

Rin's hands were clenched into fists. This girl was starting to annoy her, big time.

" This is so yummy! " the student squealed childishly and began tucking in. " Oppa, you are a really great cook. "

Rin was getting more livid by the minute. She was ruining everything. The nineteen-year-old closed her eyes to calm herself down. It was utterly useless to have a cat-fight here.

" Excuse me, " Rin said finally, through gritted teeth and got up.

" R-Rin, where are you going? " Ji Hoo asked her.

_Nowhere near you two…_

Instead Rin answered, " I'm heading back inside to check on something. "

Ji Hoo nodded reluctantly, " I'll catch up with you later then. "

Rin did not answer him and left, just as Woo Bin came back.

" What happened to Rin-sshi? " Woo Bin asked Ji Hoo as he stared at Rin's retreating back in the distance. " Why did she leave? "

" She said she had something to do, it seems, " Hee Jin cut in before Ji Hoo could answer his friend.

Woo Bin nodded absently and continued eating.

_Ugh, I'm seriously going to get a headache…_

Rin shook her head and began to walk faster.

" Aish, that girl is really annoying! " she muttered angrily.

" Who is? " someone asked her suddenly.

" Eh? "

The medical student snapped out of her reverie and looked up.

" Who is annoying? "

Rin let out a nervous laugh, " H-Hyun-ah, an-annyong. "

Doctor Hyun chuckled, " Annyong. So, who is it? "

" Mworago? (I'm sorry) "

" Who is annoying? " Hyun repeated his question, laughing.

" No one is. I didn't say anything, " Rin babbled. " I was just thinking. "

The doctor looked at her in amusement.

" Sometimes I think _you_ think too much. "

Rin frowned at this, " No way! I don't! "

He grinned at her, " Yes, you do. "

" Yah! " she exclaimed. " I don't! "

The two of them argued all the way to the children's playroom, like they usually did.

" Beside in my opinion, thinking is good for mental strength, " Doctor Hyun remarked thoughtfully.

" Don't talk rubbish with me…Hyunnie, " Rin snapped.

Hyun's eyes widened at this.

" H-H-HYUNNIE??? What, am I a girl now? " he argued, offended.

Rin laughed and nodded. She began to mock-examine him, from head to toe. Her friend flexed his arms to show off his manliness.

" Hmm…hmmmmmm. "

" Uh huh, how do I look now? More manly, yeah? "

Rin could barely keep herself from laughing out loud at her friend's silliness.

" Well, all I see is an insane guy in a lab coat. Nope, not a single ounce of manliness there. "

" What? But I always hit the gym, almost every day depending on my schedule, " he told her, looking down at himself.

The nineteen-year-old shrugged her shoulders and tried to look nonchalant about it. Suddenly, Hyun perked up and brought his face close to hers

" Wait, did I just detect a smile there? "

Rin could no longer hold back her laughter as she slapped his arm, playfully.

" You always have to try and make my day, don't you, Hyunnie? "

The doctor grinned and nodded, " Of course Rin-_nie_, don't I always? "


	10. Chapter 10: The Perfect Pair

Chapter 10: The Perfect Pair

" Don't you think Rin-sshi has been gone for a long time, hasn't she? " Woo Bin remarked.

" I'm sure she's alright on her own, " Hee Jin answered quickly. " After all, this place is practically hers. "

Woo Bin could sense her disdain and took an immediate dislike towards the girl. She was unlike Rin.

_Wonder why Ji Hoo likes her though…?_

" I'll go look for her, " Woo Bin volunteered himself as he got up. " Hee Jin right? You should at least ask for permission before you tuck into another's food. "

With that, he left Ji Hoo and a wordless Hee Jin, behind him and started to jog towards the hospital.

" Excuse me, but could you tell me where Rin might be at? " he asked the receptionist at the counter.

" You mean Park Rin-sshi? "

" Yes, that's her. "

" I think she might be on her way to the children's wing. You can make your way there. Just take the elevator to the fifth floor and turn to your left. The entire wing belongs specially for them. "

" Kamsahamnida, " the student replied, bowing slightly.

***

" Rin-ah, I've got to go now. There's a patient waiting for me, " Doctor Hyun told her.

The nineteen-year-old nodded quickly, " You better go now. "

" Will you be okay on your own? " he asked her.

Rin smiled at his concern, " Of course I will be. Don't worry about me. "

Doctor Hyun returned her smile and hurried out of the room.

" Rin unnie, where does this green one go? " Yoona asked her, tugging on Rin's blouse to get her attention.

The medical student smiled at the child and took the heart-shaped block from her.

" You have to look at the shape of the block first, Yoona, " Rin explained. " Can you identify the shape for me? "

The girl stared hard at the block.

" IT'S A LOVE! " she answered triumphantly.

Rin laughed, " A heart, Yoona. It's a heart but it signifies love. Aigoo, so cute! "

The nineteen-year-old pinched the girl's cheeks gently and touched noses with the younger girl. Yoona giggled childishly as she took the block and placed it into the correct hole of the cube.

" There's my smart girl! " Rin said, clapping her hands together.

" Unnie, is that your boyfriend? " she whispered suddenly, pointing at someone behind him. " He's so tall and ham-some. "

" Eh…? "

The girl turned her head to where Yoona was pointing at.

" What are you doing here?! "

Woo Bin was leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed. He smirked when he saw Rin's panicked expression.

" I thought something happened after seeing you walking off like that. "

A guilty expression crossed her face for one fleeting moment before it disappeared.

" I-I was held up, " she spoke up defensively as she stood up.

Without warning, Yoona ran up to the older guy. She stood on her tippy-toes and reached out for him. Woo Bin looked down at her and leaned down to pick her up. Yoona touched his face and smiled shyly, " I'm Yoona. Y-O-O-N-A, I just learned to spell my name. "

Woo Bin's heart almost melted as he stared at her, wordlessly.

" You are ham-some. Can you be my big brother? " Yoona continued, still smiling adorably.

" Aigoo. So cute. 'Course you can, honey. Call me oppa, " Woo Bin answered, and gave his trademark smile that made all females swoon…with the exception of Rin if course.

Effortlessly, Woo Bin placed her behind him, giving her a piggy-back ride around the room.

" Oppa! " she shrieked happily, hugging his neck tightly. " This is really fun. "

" Yah! "

" Yeah? " Woo Bin called amidst Yoona's screams.

" So what are you doing here? " Rin demanded.

" Playing with Yoona, " Woo Bin answered innocently.

Soon, the rest of the children ran over to the 'ham-some' oppa for their turn for the piggy-back ride. Rin laughed when she saw Woo Bin's pained expression, carrying the twins on his back. They were tugging on his hair which must have worth a fortune to style it.

" I don't see anything funny about this, Rin-sshi, " Woo Bin panted breathlessly.

" It gives you plenty of exercise though, " Rin teased him.

The twenty-year-old rolled his eyes although he was smiling.

Meanwhile, Ji Hoo was getting bored with Hee Jin's endless empty chatter. Being the gentleman he was, he chose to smile politely and sit through it. Just then, his phone rang. He glanced at the caller I.D.

**WOO BIN**

" Hee Jin-sshi, just a minute, " he spoke up as he excused himself.

Once he was sure that Hee Jin was out of hearing range, he picked up the call.

" Yeah? "

" Ji Hoo-ah, you better get your butt here! I can't possibly go on giving piggy-back rides to every child. I'm DYING here. Come over now. "

Ji Hoo's eyes widened, " Where are you now? "

" At the children's nursery or something at the hospital. Come quickly okay. "

With that, his friend disconnected the call.

Ji Hoo knew that it was the perfect excuse to excuse himself from listening to frivolous chatter all day.

" Hee Jin, mianhe. I've got to get going. Something popped up at the hospital so I've got to get going, " Ji Hoo told her as he picked up his white coat and hurried off, before Hee Jin could say anything.

Ji Hoo could hear the excited shrieks that were coming from the children's wing.

_Wonder what's going on there…?_

The sight made the twenty-year-old smile. His friends were interacting with the child patients there like they were siblings all along. It was evident that this place was his favourite even though hospitals were of a grim atmosphere. Nevertheless, in his opinion, hospitals such as this one were also places where friendships can be fostered during such interactions. Laughing, he went inside and joined them.


	11. Chapter 11: Hopeful Promise

Chapter 11: Hopeful Promise

" Thank you so much! " Rin gushed. " You really kept them entertained today…more than I did. "

" No problem, Rin-ah. It's my job anyway, " Ji Hoo replied.

" No worries, " Woo Bin answered awkwardly, clearing his throat.

Although he hated to admit it, Woo Bin had never had so much fun and laughter in just one day. Never had he experienced the joy of interacting of children before. Usually, all he thought of children were nothing but annoying pests that just does not go away. Apparently, he was wrong after watching Rin playing with them earlier on.

" Wait here, I'll go get something for us to drink, " Rin continued, smiling.

As they waited for the nineteen-year-old to come back, Ji Hoo took the opportunity to talk to Woo Bin.

" So, I thought you didn't particularly like children? " he asked the law student.

There was a slight pause before Woo Bin answered him.

" I didn't say I hated them. "

" Rin's influence? " Ji Hoo guessed.

Woo Bin laughed at this, " Pretty much. "

The medical student smiled, " She is something. "

On hearing this, Woo Bin looked up sharply.

" Don't tell me you like her? "

Ji Hoo's eyes widened in disbelief.

" What's there not to like about her as a friend? "

"Ah friend, I see. "

Ji Hoo's eyes narrowed, " Why the sudden question? "

Woo Bin shook his head, " Nah, just curious. "

" Curiosity killed the cat, you know, " Ji Hoo shot back.

Before his friend could answer, Rin came back, her arms filled with snacks and drinks. Their conversation would have to end there.

" Here you go. I got you guys a little something to munch as well. "

She handed the small packets to them.

" Kamsahamnida, Rin-ah " Ji Hoo told her gratefully, downing his drink in one gulp.

" Wow, you must be really thirsty, " Rin commented, staring at him.

Woo Bin burst out laughing and deliberately slapped Ji Hoo's back, making him choke.

" Yah! " the medical student exclaimed.

Rin laughed.

" Rin-ah? "

The three of them turned around to find a smiling Doctor Hyun.

" Rin-ah, Linden woke up. "

Rin's eyes widened and her heart almost leapt out of her chest.

" C-Chongmalyo?! "

Her friend nodded.

" He wants to see you. "

Rin leapt out of her chair, almost stumbling and losing her balance in the process as she ran for the elevator to Linden's ward. The rest of them ran after her.

" OH MY GOD! LINDEN! " Rin squealed, rushing to engulf her best friend in a hug.

" RINNIE! "

The exultant expression on Linden's face was priceless as he hugged his sister.

" I missed you so much! " Rin whispered softly into his ear as her tears streamed in tiny rivulets down her cheeks.

From the doorway, the three men watched them, each experiencing a different feeling.

" Come on, let's leave them. I think they probably want some time alone together. After all, Rin hasn't seen him in awhile, " Doctor Hyun told the other two quietly.

Once they trooped out, Doctor Hyun took one last long look at Rin before he closed the door silently behind him.

" Who is Linden anyway? " Woo Bin asked, once they went outside.

" First things' first, who are you? " Doctor Hyun asked him.

" Song Woo Bin, Rin's friend, " Woo Bin answered, extending his hand out.

" Chingu? " the doctor echoed.

" He's my close friend since elementary, " Ji Hoo cut in.

Understanding finally dawned in the older man's eyes.

" Ah I see, " he said, nodding.

" So, who's the little guy? " Woo Bin repeated his question from earlier.

" Someone whom she is close to, " Hyun answered stiffly.

Woo Bin rolled his eyes and muttered sarcastically under his breath, " Anyone can see that. "

Ji Hoo knew that there was obvious friction between the two guys. The reason why Hyun Jae was acting that way was because it concerned Rin.

_Maybe he might be too overprotective of her…_

During the time when they first met, the doctor had shown apparent dislike towards him as well, though it had gotten a little better since they had to start to work together in the hospital.

Soon there was an awkward silence which Woo Bin had no intention of breaking. He leaned against the wall, thinking.

_I can't believe that I spent an entire day at the hospital…_

Normally, he would spend his day at a club, hooking up and partying or just hang with his group of friends. He massaged his temples.

_Aish…!_

Just then, the door of Linden's room opened and Rin stepped out. She looked taken aback when she saw all three of them, waiting outside, all with expectant looks on their faces.

" What are you guys doing out here? " she asked them, puzzled.

" To take you home, " Woo Bin answered before Ji Hoo or Hyun could reply.

" But I can take the bus home though… " Rin trailed off timidly when she caught sight of the look Woo Bin gave her which was enough to deter her from completing her sentence. " I just don't want to bother anyone. "

" Don't worry about it, " Ji Hoo added. " Besides it's getting late anyway. "

Without another word, Woo Bin turned and left, expecting the nineteen-year-old to follow him. Hastily, Rin bowed to the two of them and bade her goodbyes before running after Woo Bin.

" I'll take over the shift of looking after Linden, " Ji Hoo told Doctor Hyun as soon as the two of them were out of earshot.

Doctor Hyun nodded and left.

" Is that the boy you were visiting the last time I came to pick you up? " Woo Bin asked her quietly as soon as she fell in step with him.

He could feel her looking at him.

" Uh…ne. I was, " Rin answered finally after a moment's pause.

" What's your relationship with him? Is he your brother? "

Rin shook her head, " Ani. Not biologically related although I wish it was. "

" I didn't see his parents – "

" He doesn't have any…they abandoned him, halfway. All he has is me. "

Woo Bin noticed that the nineteen-year-old's voice hardened to hide the palpable pain that she was feeling. Suddenly, he felt guilty. He should not have forced her into a corner like that.

" I'll visit him soon, " the twenty-year-old blurted out suddenly before he could stop himself.

At this, Rin's head snapped up at this.

" Chongmalyo?! "

Woo Bin glanced at her face and then looked away.

" I said sometime soon though I won't promise you when it will be, " he quickly answered.

Rin's eyes were shining with happiness.

" Ani! It's good enough to promise that you will at least visit him, " she said. " Thank you so much! I'm sure Linden would like an oppa! "


	12. Chapter 12: Reminiscing a Painful Past

Chapter 12: Reminiscing a Painful Past

Ji Hoo was surprised to find the boy, still awake although it was already past midnight.

" Not sleeping? " the medical student asked him, as he entered the ward and closed the door behind him. The child patient looked up at him and looked away.

" Did Rinnie unnie leave already? " Linden asked.

The twenty-year-old went over to him and sat down at the foot of the bed.

" Ne, she just left. Is something the matter? "

Linden shook his head and stared hard at the older man in front of him.

" Are you Rin's boyfriend? " he demanded, his eyes narrowing with suspicion.

The twenty-year-old held up his hands.

" Hey, I come clean. I'm just a friend of Rin's, " he laughed and ruffled Linden's hair.

The eight-year-old boy grinned at him.

" Oh, Rinnie's school? "

Ji Hoo nodded and answered, " Yup. "

At this, Linden faced him fully, taking an interest.

" Can I go to school too once I get better? "

The question posed to the twenty-year-old medical student was so guileless and naïve that Ji Hoo did not know how to answer it.

" Can I? " he repeated.

Finally Ji Hoo nodded, feeling a tug in his heart.

" Once you get better though… "

Linden beamed.

" Yes! Then Rinnie and I can go to school and eat our lunches together! "

" Linden, you are supposed to go to the elementary school because you are still young, "

" You mean we can't go to school together? " the boy asked him.

Ji Hoo shook his head.

" But you still can eat lunch together, I think and also meet after school? " Ji Hoo suggested. " You really love her a lot, don't you? "

Linden nodded eagerly and asked, " I love her more than Momo does! "

Ji Hoo looked at him in confusion.

" Momo? " he echoed. " Whose Momo? "

Linden gave him a strange look.

" You don't know who Momo is? Momo is the boy Rinnie unnie tells me about every night before I go to bed. "

" Linden-ah, where are your parents? "

The boy suddenly looked sad and he broke eye-contact. He stared hard at his stubby fingers, struggling not to cry.

" I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude like th - "

" They left me here, " he interrupted, in a soft voice. " They said they would come for me in three weeks but… "

" But? " the medical student prodded.

" 1 year has already gone, " Linden finished, his tears streaming down his cheeks in little

rivulets. " That's why Rinnie is my only best unnie and friend in the whole wide world. "

Ji Hoo was silent as he pulled the poor boy into his arms, comforting him.

" Don't worry, Linden. You still have all of us here with you, " Ji Hoo whispered, stroking his thin hair.

Rin noticed that Ji Hoo was not present throughout all the classes they had together.

_Could it be that he's tied up with the attachment…?_

" Miss Park? " a soft voice interrupted and invaded her thoughts, snapping her out of her reverie.

She looked up to find her professor, staring down at her sternly.

Rin blushed and straightened up.

"Choe-song-ham-ni-da. "

" Everyone has already handed in their essay assignment but I regret to tell you that I have yet to receive yours. Any reason for a late submission? "

The comment was received by a lot of stares from the tutorial students. Rin looked down at the unopened purple folder on her desk.

" Something came up at the hospital and I didn't have the time to complete it until late last night, " the girl answered as she took out the particular essay that the professor wanted and handed to him.

" Ah, I see. Commendable effort put in though, " he said as he did a quick scan of her essay pages and continued the lesson as if nothing had happened.

Rin sighed and proceeded to take notes just like what she did for the previous lectures and tutorials for Ji Hoo's sake so that he would be able to catch up on what he had missed out. This meant that she had to pay extra attention to her lectures, more than she usually did and it was giving her a headache.

_Oh well…_

Soon enough, the bell rang, ending the end of the tutorial class as well as concluding the end of the day. Rin stuffed her belongings into her cute yellow tote bag that had printed chicks on it.

" Hey little birdie, " Woo Bin greeted her teasingly, once she stepped out of the door.

The nineteen-year-old's eyes widened, startled.

" Woo Bin-ah? What are you doing here? "

The older guy placed his hands into his pockets and shrugged nonchalantly.

" My class ended earlier than expected so I thought you wanted a lift to the hospital, maybe? "

Rin laughed and shot back, " Yeah? I thought you were busy dating? "

Woo Bin looked at her in mock hurt and placed a hand on his chest.

" Wow, such callous words coming from you. I'm not like that, little birdie. "

The nineteen-year-old rolled her eyes and whacked his shoulder playfully.

" Hey! Come on! There's many things, that you don't know about me, little birdie. "

" Yeah? Like the fact you love to be a playboy with a great boosted ego? " Rin scoffed. " And don't call me that, arasso? I'm not a bird, anyway. "

Woo Bin chuckled, " But your bag proves that you are one. "

Rin looked at her bag and sighed. Woo Bin had a point there.

" Remind me not to carry this bag ever again, " Rin muttered under her breath.

The law student happened to overhear and he simply smiled.

" Hey Rin! " Ji Hoo greeted her just as he was leaving Linden's ward. " You are early today. "

Rin grinned at him, " Yup, Woo Bin dropped me off. "

The other medical student returned her smile and nodded.

" How's Linden doing? " the girl continued.

" Oh, he's doing fine. The boy sure talks about you a lot though, " Ji Hoo pointed out. " He's really excited to see you. "

Rin laughed as she handed the twenty-year-old, the notes that she had carefully written for all of the lectures that he had missed.

" I brought you this so you wouldn't miss out much, " Rin told him when she saw his perplexed expression. " Hope it helps though. "

" I'm sure it will. Thanks a lot! " Ji Hoo chuckled, smiling at her thoughtfulness. " Go on in, he's waiting for you inside. "

" Rinnie! " Linden exclaimed as soon as he caught sight of his sister, entering the door and ran into her open arms.

" Hey Linden! How are you feeling now? " the girl asked him as she gave him a hug.

" I'm feeling a whole lot better! " Linden answered her, happily. " Can we go to the fountain like Momo did with his sister in the story? "

The weather was really bad today but she did not have the heart to refuse him from playing. Moreover, he could get a cold, or worse pneumonia since he is still recovering from the previous operation.

" Perhaps we could go another time? "

The boy looked disappointed.

" I promise, " she added quickly. " But we could play the piano together. "

Linden face brightened and nodded eagerly.

" I want you to teach me my favourite piece! " he declared.

The medical student nodded, " Fur Elise. Sure! "


	13. Chapter 13: Tensed Disapproval

Chapter 13: Tensed Disapproval

The beautiful melody of Fur Elise drifted through Ji Hoo's ears as he walked past the children's nursery. He stopped in his tracks to listen to the piece.

_I wonder who is playing it…?_

The medical student walked over to the door of the room that was left slightly ajar. He peeked in.

_I didn't know Rin could play…_

The girl had her eyes closed and her slender fingers were deftly running across the keys with a gentle touch. Linden was with her as well. The eight-year-old patient was seated beside her on the bench and staring hard at the girl's fingers, probably trying to memorise the keys.

The way she played the piece was enchanting yet had a note of sorrow to it. Ji Hoo studied his friend's face carefully. He had never seen this side of the girl before, her tender and defenceless side. It was always the friendly, warm and bubbly Rin that he had known.

The twenty-year-old leaned against the doorjamb and closed his eyes to indulge himself in the music. After awhile, the music stopped suddenly. Ji Hoo's eyes snapped open.

" Now I'll play one bar at a time and you try to follow me, 'kay? " Rin was asking the boy.

Linden nodded enthusiastically.

" I'll play it slowly so you can see it properly. "

Rin appeared to be teaching Linden. Ji Hoo continued to watch silently from the doorway.

" Ji Hoo? "

Alarmed, he spun around.

" What are you doing here? " Doctor Hyun asked him, giving him an odd look.

Quickly he stepped away from the door, embarrassed.

" I was just listening to Rin playing the piano, " he admitted. " She sure is a good pianist. "

Hyun nodded and motioned for the student to follow him. Sighing inwardly, Ji Hoo followed after him.

" There! Now you try it, " Rin urged the young child.

" Like this? " Linden placed his own fingers reluctantly on the keys.

Rin shifted the position of his fingers on the right piano keys.

" Okay, now try to play slowly. One bar at a time. "

Concentrating hard, Linden slowly repeated what his sister had told him to.

" You missed a note here, " Rin pointed out and pressed lightly on the piano key that Linden had apparently forgotten.

The boy nodded and played the bar again, this time including the note that he had overlooked before he went on with the rest of the part of the song that Rin had shown him.

" Your memory is really good, Linden! " the nineteen-year-old remarked.

" Really? " he asked her, blushing adorably.

" Yup, you sure do! " Rin answered, smiling.

" Then can you send me to school? " he asked suddenly. " I'm sure I can do really well! "

Rin lost her smile and looked away.

" I'll be really good in class, Rinnie, " Linden added, still staring at her with a hopeful look in his eyes. " I promise. So, can I? Please? "

He was wondering why his sister was reluctant to bring him along as well when she could go. At least, they could be together.

" Y-You're still recovering. School isn't a clean environment for you, " Rin finally answered.

" But Ji Hoo told me I could once I got better, " Linden argued.

_Ji Hoo…?_

_But how…?_

The girl kept silent.

" Does this mean I can't? " he whispered, disappointed.

Slowly but reluctantly, Rin shook her head.

" It's too risky… " she began but the child got up and fled but not before she caught sight of his tears.

" Linden! " Rin called out, going after him. " Linden, please wait! "

The boy, however refused to listen. He did not want to stop. The eight-year-old did not see anything wrong in wanting to go to school but why is it that his sister was against it…?

_What was so risky about going to school…?_

His child-like mind just could not comprehend.

" Linden! Please come back! " he heard his sister calling.

He ran faster. Right now, he did not want to see her. He just wanted to be alone.

For the umpteenth time, Woo Bin sighed.

" Why are you sighing like an old man? " Yi Jung asked his friend, noticing that the twenty-year-old was looking unusually down. " Something must have happened, isn't it? "

" I entered Shinhwa and am starting to regret it. "

Yi Jung almost spat out his wine.

" MWOH? You did WHAT? " he demanded.

Woo Bin grabbed his own glass and downed the liquid in one gulp, feeling the burning sensation as it went down his throat.

" Why'd you go do that for? " his friend asked him.

" I figured that since I had nothing better to do, might as well enrol myself again and do something more productive with my time. "

" So, what are you majoring in, this time? "

" Law. "

Yi Jung almost fainted when he heard that.

" Wow, your brain must not have been functioning properly at that point in time, " the twenty-year-old decided, nodding thoughtfully.

" Yeah, clearly it wasn't, " Woo Bin agreed absently.

Yi Jung whacked his shoulder playfully.

" Knowing you, a girl is involved, isn't it? " he asked slyly.

Woo Bin shook his head, " Nah. I could never do that, not now but… "

He trailed off reluctantly.

" But? But what? " Yi Jung asked sharply.

Woo Bin looked at his friend and laughed, " Now that you mention it, Ji Hoo's friend, Rin Ayane. She's the only one that doesn't show much interest in any guys at all. "

The other guy burst out laughing, " And? "

" The only thing she's interested in is children, " Woo Bin answered, smirking.

" Oh? " Yi Jung was interested as it reminded him of Ga Eul. " So basically, it means that you are pissed off that she wouldn't give you the time of the day, much less a second glance at you. "

" That's never happened before, " Woo Bin argued, looking slightly defensive. " Not that I'm affected or anything. "

Just then, the girls they were with earlier, came strutting back from their primping in the washroom. As Woo Bin reverted back to his playboy mode, Yi Jung shook his head and muttered under his breath, " I'm sure you are in some way or another. "


	14. Chapter 14: Runaway Patient

Chapter 14: Runaway Patient

Linden kept running, until his little underdeveloped lungs could no longer take it. He collapsed onto the gravel path, snot and tears running all over. He wiped his wet face with the back of his hand and looked around. His surroundings were foreign to him. He strained his eyes and attempted to look for any signs of the hospital but sadly, there were none. He began to sob all over again, longing for his sister's warm and inviting arms to embrace him.

"Help me, Rinnie. I want to go home... " he whimpered softly, shivering against the cold bitter air which made his lungs tingle. " Mianhe… "

Soon, the eight-year-old started coughing badly and it made his chest burn.

" R-Rinnie… " he called out weakly, struggling to his feet. " Mianhe… "

The eight-year-old only wanted to go to school. He wanted to be like his sister, with many friends like Ji Hoo. All his life, the boy called hospital, his home. It was always the hospital. He grew up in a sterile environment all his life, with cold and heartless people called medical professionals. They were pretty much emotionless robots who experience death everyday. Rin was the only exception. She was the only person who made him feel human again. His best friend meant the whole world to him, even when his own parents abandoned him; the girl was always there for him.

He dragged his damaged body down the pathway, past people who just stared at him with distaste or simply walked past him.

_Rinnie…_

_Please come for me…_

Just before he lost consciousness with the overwhelming fatigue, he caught sight of a strangely familiar man before him.

" I brought you some - " Ji Hoo stopped when he realized that there was no one in the room.

They were here just a few minutes ago.

_Where could they be...?_

_Ah..._

He headed for the boy's ward. He almost reached the elevator when he saw Rin, talking frantically with a group of doctors.

_Wonder what's wrong...?_

" What happened? " Ji Hoo asked her once the two of them were alone.

Rin glared at him and sneered, " I should be the one asking you that question. "

The other medical student narrowed his eyes.

" What do you mean? "

" Why did you tell him lies? " Rin demanded angrily. " WHY? "

" What are you going on about, Rin? "

" Why did you tell him that he could go to school? Because of you,

he's disappeared! "

Ji Hoo's eyes widened when he finally understood what the nineteen-year-old meant. The twenty-year-old had never thought that just one white lie would lead to something like this.

" Mianhe, Rin-ah...I honestly didn't know that it will end like this, " he apologized and pulled her into a comforting hug, just before she dissolved into another round of tears. " We'll find him, don't worry. "

The girl sniffled and nodded.

Ji Hoo rang Woo Bin immediately and his friend picked up on the second ring.

" Woo Bin-ah, Linden's gone missing. Can you help us find him? "

" What? "

" I'll tell you the details later, " Ji Hoo added hurriedly.

" Oh...no problem. "

Once he disconnected the call, the twenty-year-old turned back to Rin.

" Wait here for Linden, just in case he comes back. Woo Bin and I will go look for him. He couldn't have ventured far off. "

Rin only looked at him blankly. Her pale face looked lost. He steered her over to the vacant seats that were nearest to them and sat her down.

" Stay here. Don't go anywhere. Woo Bin and I will take care of this, " he promised before he left.

" What in the world are you doing out here on your own? " Woo Bin demanded as he took off his overcoat and threw it over the boy's unconscious form before gathering him up in his arms.

It had taken the twenty-year-old some time to realize that the motionless boy before him was actually Linden.

" Aish! " he cursed as he started sprinting in the direction of the hospital.

He knew that he did not have that much time because the eight-year-old was already burning up in his arms. Linden was running a really high fever and his breaths came out small and weak.

" Hang in there, little buddy! We're nearly there! " Woo Bin urged him, breathlessly as the hospital buildings came into view, up ahead.

Woo Bin burst through the automatic glass doors' entrance and yelled, " This child is in critical condition! "

With that, several medical professionals came forward and took action. A stretcher and an I.V stand was brought forward as Woo Bin carefully placed Linden onto the white sheets. He cast one long look at the small boy before they pushed him away into the I.C.U. The student leaned against the wall, breathing heavily.

_Linden..._

_Please, you got to hold on..._

Once Woo Bin had recovered from his initial shock, the twenty-year-old called the other two and informed them that Linden was receiving treatment in the I.C.U.

Rin arrived first, panting breathlessly.

" How is he? " she demanded, her face pale as ever.

Woo Bin shook his head, " Not that good. He was burning up when I found him, unconscious. "

The nineteen-year-old's eyes widened at his words.

" U-Unconscious, you say? " she echoed.

Suddenly, Woo Bin regretted those words that he had spoken. He should have been more discreet, given the condition she was in.

Rin closed her eyes as she sank to the linoleum floor.

" Rin-ah, gwenchanayo? " Woo Bin asked her, kneeling down.

" What if he relapses into coma...? " she whimpered, her whole body shaking.

_I had no idea that she was this delicate..._

Without thinking, Woo Bin pulled her to him and ran his hands through her hair.

" Don't worry. Linden will be fine, " he comforted her. " It's only a fever. "

Woo Bin could almost feel her breath on his neck and that made him shiver slightly.

He patted her back awkwardly, suddenly realizing their close proximity to one another. It made his heart race for some reason or another.

_Aigoo, pabo...!_

_Here she is crying and here I am, harbouring crazy thoughts about it..._

Mentally, he smacked himself for it.

_Next time, I probably would start having pervy thoughts about her..._

Woo Bin shook his head slightly.

_Oh, what am I thinking…!_

Without warning, Rin pushed him away from her and quickly got to her feet. The twenty-year-old blinked at her.

" Ah, mianhe. I didn't know what I was thinking, " the medical student blurted out, looking flustered. " Sorry for bothering you over and over again. "

Woo Bin smirked at her and stood up as well.

" No worries. "

Just then, Ji Hoo came up to them.

" So, how is he? "

" They brought him into the I.C.U, " his friend answered, pointing in the direction of the locked frosted glass doors of the ward. " He's running a fever. That boy hasn't got anything on except the hospital gown. "

Ji Hoo cast a sidelong glance at Rin, who was huddled up in one of the seat with her head resting on her knees. The sad and exhausted expression on her face was enough for him to feel culpable. He was about to approach her when Woo Bin stepped in front of him, blocking him.

" Let her be. She needs her alone time too, " he told the medical student quietly.

Ji Hoo looked once more at her before he finally agreed and the two of them left.

" So, what's the deal? " Woo Bin asked Ji Hoo as he handed his friend, one of the drink cans.

" Thanks, " the medical student replied as he popped the tab and took a swig of juice, slaking his thirst after all that running he did.

He glanced at Woo Bin who was leaning against the wall.

" Linden wants to go to school but Rin won't allow it but I told him he could…unknowingly of course. "

" Whoa, the little dude must have gotten confused over that, " Woo Bin commented, fiddling with his own drink can.

" Yeah… " the medical student trailed off.

" And why doesn't Rin allow it? "

Ji Hoo shook his head.

" Maybe, it's got something to do with his sickness? " the law student

suggested. " Any idea what? "

The other guy did not answer him. Truth is, it did not even occur to him even in the slightest sense what Linden was diagnosed with.

_What kind of a medical professional am I…?_

Ji Hoo could almost kick himself for that.

" Cancer. "

The two of them looked up, startled.

Rin stood before them, looking as fragile as ever…as if she might break into a million pieces.

" Linden has Chronic Lymphocytic Leukaemia, blood cancer… " she continued in a soft voice. " That's why I can't allow him to go to school, at all cost… "

Rin swallowed and looked at the two of them.

The two guys stared back at her, wordlessly. They were too stunned at the revelation, to even utter a single word.

" Linden constantly needs to be in a sterile environment else he'll have a chance of developing infections because his immune system is too weak, that's why. "

It was obvious that every word from her lips, wounded her. Unable to control her tears from spilling over, she whispered, " And now, he's been tagged with an expiry date. "

After a few restless hours, one of the doctors came out. Almost instantly, the three of them ran up to him.

" How is he? " Rin demanded.

The doctor shook his head, " Any sooner and it would have complicated matters. He's safe. "

The expression on Rin's face was of utter relief and happiness as her dry lips cracked into a huge smile.

" Thank you, doctor! Thank you so much! " she gushed, grabbing his hand and almost shook his whole arm off. " Can I see him now? "

" He's still under anaesthetic. It's best for him to rest the night and see him tomorrow. Rin nodded and the doctor gave a polite bow before he left.

Ji Hoo glanced at his wristwatch. It was past one in the night.

" It's getting late already. "

" I'll take Rin home, " Woo Bin volunteered automatically.

The medical student nodded in agreement and they both stared at the girl.

" A-Aniyo! " Rin protested, waving her hands anxiously. " I'll take a taxi home. "

The law student shot her a look.

" But there's still public transport available… " she said weakly.

" At one in the morning? " Ji Hoo shot back. " Don't push your luck, Rin. "

Her friend had a point and she sighed in defeat, turning to follow after Woo Bin as she bade Ji Hoo farewell.

_Note from 'moi': oooh! Happy birthday my dear! Though, it seems kinda belated though… Wish you all the best birthday girl! XD_


	15. Chapter 15: Feelings Abound

Chapter 15: Feelings Abound

Woo Bin lay awake in the dark, fumbling with his mobile phone, unsure whether he wanted to call Rin or not.  
_Maybe not...  
_He sighed when he glanced at the red numbers of his digital alarm clock on his bed stand. It was already past two in the morning when he sent the nineteen-year-old home and now already a quarter past three when he got into bed.  
_But...why should I call her...?  
_He closed his eyes tightly and rubbed his face with his hand.  
_It's not like I didn't see her off...  
_He went through the past events through his mind. All throughout the entire drive, the girl was happily chatting away until she fell asleep in the car. He smiled at the thought of the sweet expression on her face. Just then, the twenty-year-old lost his smile.  
_What is happening to me...?  
_He jolted up from his bed, was about to toss his phone onto the side table when it vibrated.  
Instantly, he flipped it open.  
_Talk about the Devil...well, not that she is one though...  
_The text message was from Rin, herself. Eagerly, he opened it and read.

**Hey guys, just wanted to show my thanks for helping me today. Tomorrow meet me at the rooftop of the medical block in school during lunch break. See you tomorrow! :D**

He grinned at the words. This chick is really something more.  
_I wonder what will she do tomorrow...?  
_Woo Bin clicked reply and sent another message of his own to her.

**Yeah, sure. No prob. :)**  
**Goodnight little birdie! ;)**

A minute later, another message arrived.  
**  
I may be little but I'm NOT a BIRD! :(  
I will never carry that yellow bag anymore.  
'Nite**

  
The guy chuckled and shook his head. He must have gotten Rin, slightly pissed off. He snapped his phone shut and tossed it onto the table and climbed into bed. This time, he fell asleep.

Rin got up early to prepare the food which only meant that she only had less than three hours of sleep. Moreover, today was another round of classes. She could not wait until it was her turn for the practicum attachment so she could spend her time at the hospital. Besides, even if she was sleep deprived, it was pretty much worth it. Both Ji Hoo and Woo Bin had been really great friends who were able to support her through tough times, even if they only just met. This meant that she too had to prove to them that she could be a good friend to them too.

Just then, her mother came into the kitchen, still in her nightgown and flyaway hair.

"Honey, what are you doing up so early?" she asked.

Rin smiled at her mother, "Morning mum. I'm packing lunch for today."

"So much for just one person?" Doctor Ayane pointed out, stealing one of the dumplings her daughter had made.

She shook her head, no. "Ani. It's for me and two of my friends."

"Ji Hoo must be one of them," the older woman teased, winking.

Rin's face turned a crimson colour as she looked away, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear and continued packing the food.

Ayane knew that she had definitely hit the right spot when she brought up that boy when she saw Rin's apparent embarrassment. The older woman smiled and shook her head but decided not to pursue the topic of conversation anymore. She started making a fresh batch of coffee.

"Is Dad up yet?" Rin asked her, changing the subject.

Her mother looked up and shook her head. "Today is your father's day off from work. He came back late last night."

"Poor Dad, he must have been so stressed out from the daily hospital affairs," Rin said. "I made this for both you and Dad."

She placed a neatly plastic-wrapped plate which was filled with assorted dumplings on the counter, beside her mother.

"Oh, thank you sweetie. By the way, are you going to see Linden later?"

Rin grinned and nodded. "As soon as my classes end today."

"I see. Maybe I'll pop in to check on him," her mother replied, looking thoughtful. "A check-up will do him good."

Her daughter gave her a toothy grin and a thumbs-up in agreement.

As soon as the third period bell rang, Rin made her way up to the roof of the medical block like what she had planned in the message that she had forwarded to both Ji Hoo and Woo Bin. However as soon as she got there, she realised that the other two were already waiting for her arrival.

"I thought I was the earliest here," Rin remarked breathlessly. "How did you both get here?"

Woo Bin smirked. "Well, I flew here." Then he pointed to Ji Hoo. "He wanted to work out so he did the hundred-metre dash."

Ji Hoo shook his head in response although he knew that it was partly true. He did run here but not to get some exercise done.

"Very funny," Rin said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. She started to unpack the food that she had promised the two of them.

"Hey, I'm being serious here for once," Woo Bin protested, pretending to be serious.

Rin laughed and whacked Woo Bin's arm playfully. "Woo Bin, you know you have to try harder than that to convince me."

"Sadist," Woo Bin shot back.

In response, Rin stuck her tongue out at him and they began to dig in.

"How is it?" Rin asked them, referring to the food that she had prepared.

"Delicious as always," Ji Hoo commented promptly.

"Agreed," Woo Bin seconded, nodding his head and went on to stuff himself.

Rin smiled at them and began to tuck in to the food, herself.

"I'll give you a ride to the hospital today, Rin," Woo Bin suddenly spoke up after a pause.

Rin blinked in puzzlement. "What are you talking about, Woo Bin?"

"I know your itinerary like the back of my hand, little birdie," he answered. "I'll wait for you at the school's car park after class today."

"Then can you give me a ride too, Woo Bin-ah?" Ji Hoo asked.

His friend laughed. "And you're asking for it."

All three of them doubled up in mirth, enjoying the meal throughout the free period. Rin was secretly glad that Hee Jin did not choose to appear, miraculously as it seemed since that girl could almost count as Ji Hoo's stalker.


	16. Chapter 16: The Perfect Apology

Chapter 16: The Perfect Apology

Ji Hoo slid the white door of Linden's ward open and quietly stepped inside, sliding the door close behind him. He had but taken a few paces when Linden spoke up. "Ji Hoo, why doesn't Rinnie want me to go to school?"

The student looked up and saw that the little boy was already wide awake. Ji Hoo took a in a deep breath before he went on to answer him. "That's because your sister is worried you might get infected from bacteria at school and it might cause more problems to your health."

Linden looked away from him and muttered, "I only wanted to make more friends like Rinnie does. She has friends like you and that other guy from yesterday."

Ji Hoo guessed that the child must have been referring to Woo Bin.

"Well, you can make new friends right here in the hospital as well," Ji Hoo put in kindly. "What's more, you still have Rinnie, Woo Bin who is the guy from yesterday and me."

The boy gazed up at him. "Woo Bin? Why does Rinnie only have _guy_ friends? Doesn't she have friends who are girls like her?"

That question caught the older boy, off guard. He had not really noticed but now that Linden brought it up, he too wondered why. "She must have some girl friends too just that you don't see them around."

Ji Hoo wanted to Rin, the benefit of the doubt. Ji Hoo knew Linden was slightly jealous of the fact that there were other guys besides him who was Rin's friends. Children were easy to read off from, just like an open book but he did not state the obvious of course. The student did not want him to get cross with him.

"Ji Hoo?" Linden said, suddenly looking restless.

The twenty-year-old did not reply him but waited for the boy to carry on. Finally after a long moment of hesitation, Linden continued. "Can you tell Rinnie not to come today?"

The student was stunned. This was the first time the boy acted like that. He had always wanted her to be with him. "Why? What happened between you two?"

Linden avoided his gaze and started fiddling with his tiny fingers anxiously.

"I don't know how to tell her I'm sorry," he answered in a small voice. "I said something really bad to her yesterday."

Ji Hoo felt a small smile tug at the edge of his lips but he suppressed it before it formed. He patted Linden's head. "That can be easily done if you got the courage to do it."

The young boy's head snapped up and he looked hopeful. "Rinnie always told me that I was a brave boy," he told Ji Hoo smugly.

"Then I have the perfect idea how," the medical student replied, grinning.

True to his word, Woo Bin was already waiting for the girl. He was leaning casually against the bumper of his car and quickly straightened up when he saw Rin approaching him. She waved at him and he did the same.

Before he could open his mouth to say anything, the nineteen-year-old beat him to it. "Ah, let me guess, you flew here again with your invisible wings," she said, laughing.

Woo Bin smirked and deliberately messed her hair up. "You've grown smarter, little birdie."

Rin yelped and shoved his hand away quickly to prevent further damage to her hair. She smoothed her hair carelessly and brushed the strands with her fingers, blowing at the stray ones to get them out of her face. Woo Bin laughed as he unlocked his car and opened the door for her with a mock curtsy. "For the sweet lady."

She smacked his arm good-naturedly and got inside.

"Are you coming to see Linden too?" she asked him just as he got inside.

The twenty-year-old looked at her slyly. "You don't want me too?"

Again, she whacked his arm but this time he avoided it. "Smarty-pants."

Woo Bin chuckled and started up the car, made his way slowly out of the school campus. "I'm going to see the little dude, don't worry."

Rin beamed, "I'm sure he'll be happy to see you too."

"So, seeing anyone lately?" Woo Bin spoke up suddenly.

Rin's head snapped up and she glanced over at Woo Bin but he kept his eyes on the road ahead of him. "And why are you so interested in my love life?" she asked him suspiciously, after a moment's pause.

Woo Bin shrugged his shoulders, trying to look laid-back. "No reason. Just curious, I guess."

Rin's eyes narrowed. "Well, curiosity killed the cat, you know."

The other student burst out laughing at this. "Funny, someone I know told me the same thing once."

"It's true," Rin protested defensively. "Besides, I'm not seeing anyone at the moment."

"Why? Not interested?"

Rin shook her head. "No, it's not that. I'm too busy for this right now."

Woo Bin snuck a peek at her when he noted that her voice changed slightly. "Fell in and out of love once, huh?"

The girl remained silent and looked out of the window. "Just once though," she finally answered in a soft voice. "I liked him for a few years but unfortunately he only saw me as a friend and nothing more than that."

Woo Bin took another glimpse at her but the medical student was gazing out of the window.

"I'm sorry for reminding you about the past…" he began but stopped before he could say anything else.

The girl did not reply him but shook her head instead, now focusing on her lap. Nevertheless, Woo Bin could relate to the girl's feelings. He knew what it felt like to be rejected by the one you loved, especially if it had went on for a long time. The wound ran deep into your heart, making you suffer not only the hurt but feelings of sadness and shame. Finally, the two of them arrived at the hospital and he pulled in to the nearest parking lot available. Silently, Rin got out of the car and waited politely for Woo Bin.

_That person…_

_Who was that person who had rejected her…?_

These were the questions that ran through Woo Bin's mind as the two of them made their way over to Linden's ward.

"Get ready Linden-ah, she's coming," Ji Hoo whispered.

Linden nodded, his face scrunched up adorably in concentration and resolve. He was going to do this. After all, he had to be valiant and tough for Rinnie so he could be _the_ man (ahem, boy) to protect her at all times and keep her away from the older guys who looks at her funny. He listened hard for the sounds of Rinnie's footsteps and her voice as it got nearer and nearer. Finally, they stopped at his ward and the door slid open; revealing her and that guy, Ji Hoo said was Woo Bin.

"Linden –" his sister barely managed to get his name out before he lunged himself into her arms.

"I'm sorry!" he said, burying his face into her neck and hugging her tightly.

Rin laughed and stroked his hair. "You're always forgiven, sweetheart."

Linden realised her finally and ran over to his bed hastily, almost tripping over his own feet in the process. Rin started to walk over to him but Ji Hoo stopped her. The young boy had grabbed whatever it was that was lying on the bed and placed it behind his back as he marched purposefully over to her, stopping right in front of her. As if on cue, Rin kneeled down until she was face to face with him. From behind his back, the child presented her with a small but beautiful posy of lavender and rose blooms together with a drawing paper.

"I got your favourites from the local flower shop downstairs," Linden told her proudly. "And I also wrote something inside the letter. You can read it now, if you want to."

Juggling the bouquet of flowers in one hand, Rin opened the folded piece of paper and read it. There, written in childish scrawl which can only be Linden's and several spelling errors, was an apology note.

**To my favourite Rinnie unnie in the whole umiverse, **

**I'm really sorry about the way I acted yesterday. I hope you will forgive me and I just want to tell you that I love you a whole lot. I was stoopid to have scolded you like that. Please forgive me**

**Linden, your favourite brother**

Throughout the entire time, Linden watched his sister and was upset when he saw tears glistening in her eyes. He knew that he had made her cry and his heart sank. He started to sob. It was his fault, he did not know how to make things right.

"Thank you so much, sweetie," Rin told him and pulled him into another affectionate and familiar embrace. "This is the most perfect apology gift I've ever had."

"Then, why are you crying, Rinnie?" Linden asked anxiously as he wiped away her tears from her cheeks.

"I'm so happy that's why Rinnie is crying."

Rin kissed the top of his head and carried him in her arms. "Thank you…"

The young boy beamed and covertly gave a thumbs-up to Ji Hoo. In response, the older boy grinned at him and winked.

_Note from 'moi': Hey people, I was just wondering about the whole love triangle thing and I want to ask your opinion who should Rin end up with…? *thinks hard* Both boys are actually awesome but…*sighs* Two is one too many._


	17. Chapter 17: Problematical Heart

Chapter 17: Always the Problematical Heart

Linden cautiously drew nearer to Woo Bin and looked up at him. He was much taller than Ji Hoo was. "Uhm, I just want to say thank you for taking me back here."

The older boy gave him an awkward smile as he bent down and patted his head.

"Don't worry about it. Next time you're in a fix, I'll help you out anytime, little dude."

Linden pouted and shook his head, no. "I'm gonna protect Rinnie on my own so I gotta be strong for her sake."

Woo Bin chuckled and nodded his head. "Okay sure, that's not a problem for me either."

Obviously, Linden was pretty much quite taken with the nineteen-year-old despite his over-protectiveness of her.

"So, are you Rinnie's boyfriend?" he demanded sharply, pointing at him.

Woo Bin laughed and shook his head, but did not answer Linden's question. Just then, the person in question and Ji Hoo came back into the ward. Immediately, Linden ran over to her. "Rinnie, can we go outside today and play with the fountain?"

The medical student grinned and nodded in agreement. "A promise is a promise!"

She took hold of his hand and turned to the other two students. "Do you want to go out for some fresh air as well? The weather is wonderful."

"Sure, okay," Ji Hoo said, smiling.

Woo Bin nodded and shrugged his shoulders as he placed his hands in his pockets. They followed the two of them downstairs, onto the hospital grounds.

Linden got all thrilled when he caught sight of the fountain and began yanking on Rin's hand. "Let's go splash water and wash our feet in the fountain like what Momo did, Rinnie!" he exclaimed happily.

"Okay, okay," Rin said, laughing and allowed herself to be dragged away by him, towards the lofty stone gray fountain.

He tore off his shoes and with a yell of pure ecstasy, Linden jumped into the water. He wiggled his toes and shot a sly look at Rin. Quickly, he bent down and scooped some water into his hands and splashed an unsuspecting Rin who was trying to pull her own shoes off. She uttered a small scream and whirled around. Linden roared with childish laughter and splashed her again, getting her wet. His sister laughed and ran over to join him, once her shoes were off. The two of them started splashing each other. Both Ji Hoo and Woo Bin looked at them, smiling fondly and shaking their heads.

"Come in and join us!" Rin yelled, breathlessly. "It'll be lots of fun and there's still lots of room for more."  
Woo Bin shook his head. "No thanks, I will pass this one. Handsome men can't get drenched."

Rin stuck her tongue out at him and rolled her eyes. "That's the silliest thing I've ever heard."

Without thinking twice about, Ji Hoo took off his own shoes and jumped inside, splashing water in every direction. He was greeted by a lot of excited screams. Without warning, Rin darted out of the fountain; her hands filled with water and flung the droplets at Woo Bin, who unfortunately could not evade in time. Rin laughed at him, as he stared back at her bewildered.

"W-What just happened?" he stuttered.

Rin only laughed harder, clutching at her stomach. Woo Bin smiled slyly. "Now you're going to get it, Rin!"

The nineteen-year-old squealed and ran off with him, chasing after her. With every step she took, Woo Bin was getting closer to her with his long strides. Automatically, he reached out and caught her in his arms. For one long moment, they stood together like that, she against his chest, feeling his heart rate speed up. Woo Bin felt slightly lightheaded as Rin's floral scent surrounded him. She smelt naturally of flowers unlike some other girls that he used to date who would drench themselves in artificial and exclusive perfumes. Suddenly, both Ji Hoo and Linden came running towards them and almost immediately, the two of them sprang apart. The girl was laughing but for some reason, her face was all flushed.

"Rinnie!" Linden shrieked. "Save me! Ji Hoo's attacking me!"

He hid behind her and peeked out from behind her legs. The nineteen-year-old assumed a mock defensive stance.

"Let's chase after him, Linden!" Rin urged as she started running after Ji Hoo with Linden in hot pursuit.

Woo Bin was left behind as the three of them ran off in the near distance. He swallowed hard. His heart was beating so fast, he was afraid that he might collapse from a heart attack. He was sure that his face was warm and red. The student sighed and ran his hand through his now damp hair. Rin was a big predicament to his heart. He sighed as the old memories of the past that he had kept so carefully locked up, rushed through his mind. Only one other girl had made him into the infatuated fool he once was before. The girl who had left him when she found out who he actually was. He started walking back towards the screaming group. He glanced over at Rin who was smiling and laughing with the other two.

His heart started pounding again and he hastily looked away.

_What's going on with me…?_

Woo Bin shook his head quickly and smoothed his face. Just then, Rin popped into his vision.

"Woo Bin-ah, gwenchana?" she asked, looking concerned.

The twenty-year-old took a step back and nodded. "Gwenchanayo" He waved her away dismissively.

"We're going to head back inside. Seems like the weather is getting colder," Ji Hoo told them, his hand on Linden's shoulder.

Rin nodded in agreement as she shivered slightly, rubbing her arms for warmth.

"We'll have to change out of these clothes as well," Woo Bin added.

"We have extra towels in Linden's room," Rin offered.

As they made their way back to the hospital, Woo Bin remained further behind, trying to sort his feelings. He was confused and afraid…what if Rin was just like her when she found out who he was?

_Note from 'moi': Some people wants Ji Hoo and others want Woo Bin. I'm in a fix…well, let's see how the story goes from here =D Thanks for the reviews from the bottom of my heart! It makes me feel that I have to go on and finish it, no matter what! XD Don't forget to leave some reviews! I promise you that it's gonna get even more complex and dark._


	18. Chapter 18: Unintentional Date Scoring

Chapter 18: Unintentional Date Scoring

Rin began to fuss over Linden, wiping his face and wet hair with the fresh towel that Ji Hoo had handed to her. He had actually meant that for her but it was obvious that she only had Linden as top precedence over her own wellbeing. The medical student smiled and continued drying his own hair. Rin peeled off Linden's top and replaced it with a dry pajama top. Linden looked down at it and pouted. "Rinnie, why must it have to be pink in color? I look like a girl," he whined.

His sister cuddled him close. "But you look fine to me, sweetie."

The eight-year-old looked up at her innocently. "Really?"

"My very own beautiful little brother," Rin confirmed, nodding.

Linden pointed at the two older boys. "More handsome than them?"

The young boy looked so somber that Rin could not help herself.

"Yup, absolutely. That is of no doubt," Rin giggled and nodded in agreement.

"Hey!" Woo Bin broke in, looking mock offended. "That's unreasonable comparison!"

Linden looked at him with a sly look. "Well, like I say, you gotta live with it."

At this, both Ji Hoo and Rin burst out laughing.

Linden sure was one intelligent kid, Woo Bin thought, laughing himself.

_But, why does he single me out, most of the time…?_

_Is it because he knows…?_

Woo Bin risked another quick look at Rin who did not seem to notice anything out of the ordinary. Just then, the door of the ward slid open and a gorgeous woman, wearing a white coat, came in.  
"Mum!" Rin smiled.

The older woman did not resemble Rin at all. Doctor Ayane grinned at them, tucking her clipboard under her arm. "Hi dear and a hello to everyone as well."

Linden opened his arms wide and ran to her. "Aunty!"

Both Ji Hoo and Woo Bin bowed respectfully in return and said their hellos.

The woman gathered him up in her arms and kissed his cheek. "Yes, Aunty Ayane is here to do a little check-up on you, sweet cakes."

Linden nodded obediently as she sat him down on the bed.

"Uh, will there be injections this time?" he asked her, looking slightly nervous as he shot Rin, a look.

Rin's mother smiled at him and shook her head. "Today is just to check your pulse rate and temperature because of your fever last night."

Linden grinned and nodded enthusiastically. "I'm a strong boy, Aunty. I'm alright now."

"Yes I'm absolutely sure you are, my dear," the doctor told him as she placed the infrared thermometer into his ear and waited.

Finally, she took it out and smiled approvingly. "Indeed, you are just fine." The doctor wrote his temperature on the clipboard and worked on his pulse next. "You are one tough boy, Linden!"

"I told you so," the eight-year-old said, grinning lopsidedly at her.

The woman chuckled, nodding and turned to her daughter. "I want details when you get home, okay?"

She winked at Rin when she saw her puzzled expression. In response, the nineteen-year-old reddened. "Mum!"

With one last goodbye, Doctor Ayane left the room. Ji Hoo cast a fleeting look at his wristwatch and his eyes widened.

"Oh no, I didn't know it had gotten this late!" he exclaimed, looking flustered as he started to pull on the hospital's coat frantically. "I've got to go now! I'll catch you guys soon."

Then, he was out the door before anyone could say anything.

"Well, that was fast," Woo Bin commented after a moment.

Rin nodded wordlessly. "He must have forgotten something, I guess."

Linden tugged on his sister's blouse. "Rinnie, can you tell me more about Momo's adventures now? It's been a really long time since you did."

Woo Bin looked at the nineteen-year-old in amusement. "Momo? Who is this person?"

To his surprise, Rin's face turned red and she seemed hesitant to answer his question but Linden answered for her. "Momo is my favorite character that Rinnie tells me about every night."  
Woo Bin nodded and smiled. "I want to listen as well."

Then turning to his sister, he led her towards his bed. Dutifully, he climbed into bed and waited expectantly. Rin sighed and turned to the other student. "You don't have to, you know."

"But I want to," he insisted as he pulled a chair closer to her side of the bed and sat down.

The girl blew a raspberry and got into Linden's bed, pulling the covers over her legs as she settled herself in comfortably. She knew where she had left off, from that time, when Linden had been in coma…

Rin took in a deep breath before she started. "Well, Momo and his sister did everything together. For example, the two of them even went to the theme park together. Momo loved the merry-go-round the most. Round and round they went, laughing and shrieking as they passed by each other. His sister bought him an ice-cream afterwards –"

Linden raised his hand, frowning adorably as if he was pondering over something deeply. Rin smiled at him. "Yes, Linden?"

"Momo's ice-cream flavor is vanilla and chocolate like mine is?"

He looked so cute at that moment that Rin just had to pinch his baby cheeks and kissed his forehead. "Of course, sweetie, just like yours is."

Woo Bin gazed at them with fondness in his eyes. They were the family that he never had and yearned for, since he was a young boy. He allowed his eyes to stray over to Rin who was riveted in her story-telling.

_If I were to grab the chance…I'm afraid I'll lose her friendship…_

"We can go to the theme park together if you want," the law student blurted out before he could stop himself.

The spell was broken and Linden's head snapped towards him, his eyes widening in exhilaration. "We can?"

Rin looked at him speechlessly with a look of bewilderment. "We could?"

Woo Bin nodded awkwardly, realizing his mistake. "Yeah, I could bring you two there if -"

"Yes please!" Linden interrupted, nodding eagerly. "I want to go there!"

"Okay, I'll take you there on Saturday, how's that?" Woo Bin offered.

"Yes, that's fine!" Linden answered excitedly.

Woo Bin looked at Rin, expectantly, waiting for her reply. Finally, she slowly nodded. "O-Okay."

Linden pumped his fist into the air. "Yes! Only two more days left!"

That night, after putting a thrilled Linden finally to sleep, Woo Bin drove the nineteen-year-old home.

"I'm sorry for putting you on the spot like that," Woo Bin apologized, glancing at her before focusing back on the road. "I should not have suggested it out of the blue without asking you about it first."

Rin smiled and shook her head. "No, you shouldn't apologize. You did him a huge favor. He's never been outside of the hospital grounds before."

Woo Bin felt relieved at Rin's words, more importantly she was not annoyed with him at all, which was what he had thought likely to be.

"So I assume that Ji Hoo is also coming along with us?" she asked suddenly.

"Eh?"

Woo Bin could feel her eyes on him. "Uh…yeah, maybe you could ask him if he wants to come along as well."

It was more of a question than a statement. Woo Bin tried not to look disappointed. When he had suggested the theme park idea, his underlying motive was to ask her out on a date. However, it was stupid of him since he had _never _once asked any of his girlfriends to a theme park. Initially he thought, it was an immature place to date but this girl was starting to affect him in more ways than one. There was just one thing he was completely sure about, his feelings for her was genuine.

_I, Song Woo Bin, am falling for a girl whom I never once dreamt that I would have feelings for…_

_Note from 'moi': Wowwie…*laughs* thank you for your support people! I know who you are…who doesn't know their BFF? =)_


	19. Chapter 19: Walking on Thin Ice

Chapter 19: Walking on Thin Ice

The moment she stepped into the threshold of her house, Rin's mother bombarded her with questions.

"So, who's that other guy?" she demanded. "He looks like he just stepped out of the magazine covers! Tall and a great eye candy too."

Rin sighed at her mother as she replaced her shoes with house slippers. "Mum, you already have Dad but give me a break!" she groaned.

Ayane followed her into the kitchen. "What about his name?"

"Song Woo Bin," Rin replied as she took a bottle of mineral water out of the fridge and started gulping it down.

"Do you like him or Ji Hoo?" Ayane asked deviously.

Rin almost spat her water out as she whirled around to face the older woman. "No way, I don't!" she yelled out, almost too quickly.

Ayane was smiling now as she held up two fingers. "I sense a love triangle on the way between you three."

"Mum!" she exclaimed. "You're supposed to be…just a mum to me, not a friend!"

"Since when have I been your mother?" Ayane teased her daughter.

"Since the day I as in your womb!" Rin shot back.

Her mother laughed and ruffled her hair. "You look so adorable when you get so tensed like what your Dad always says."

Rin sulked and grabbed her Dad's famous pudding off one of the refrigerator's shelves and hoisted herself up onto the counter to eat.

"So, any updates?" her mother asked her.

The nineteen-year-old shook her head, no. "But Woo Bin just volunteered to bring Linden to the theme park on Saturday with me."

"Oh?" Ayane's eyes widened in interest.

Rin took one look at her mother and burst out laughing. "It's just to the theme park, mum! Besides, I think Ji Hoo is coming along as well."

Her mother nodded. "The weather during November is unpredictable these days. Make sure you dress Linden in warmer clothes so he won't catch pneumonia."

"I will, don't worry." Then, the medical student went on to finish off the rest of the pudding.

Ji Hoo scribbled the last few words on the patient's clipboard and proceeded to follow Dr. Lee Hyun Jae out of the room.

"So, how's Rin doing these past few days?" the twenty-one-year-old asked so suddenly, catching the younger student by surprise.

"She's getting along fine," he answered slowly. "Why do you ask?"

Hyun shook his head. "No, I'm just worried about her, that's all."

"I see."

Ji Hoo glanced at him and looked away, as silence descended upon them. It was apparent that the pediatric doctor refused to disclose anything about his personal life at all but only made forced conversation when he had to, especially during the course of Ji Hoo's attachment here. If it was not for Rin's and Linden's sake, he would have preferred to study under Doctor Ayane, Rin's mother. It was not that Ji Hoo held a grudge against him or anything but this guy was simply standoffish. He was unlike the Hyun that he saw whenever Rin was around. He knew that something had happened between the two of them in the past before. On the other hand, Ji Hoo was only a colleague at work not a friend. Suddenly, his phone vibrated in his coat pocket.

**RIN**

"I'm sorry, but I've to take this call," Ji Hoo quickly excused himself and briskly walked off to somewhere more private to answer the call. Rin had scarcely called him on his mobile at all. This had to be something pressing.

"Yeoboseyo?" he began cautiously.

"Hi Ji Hoo!" Rin's voice sounded happy and clear over the line. "Uh, I was wondering if you want to come along with us to the theme park on Saturday?"

The medical student's eyes widened. "Us?" he repeated.

"Uh huh. Me, Linden and Woo Bin-sshi," she answered straight away.

Ji Hoo knew she was smiling from her voice.

_Since when did Woo Bin get himself involved…?_

He decided to shrug of the glaring suspicion, thinking that it was highly impossible. "Sure, why not? I'm free on weekends."

"Sure, then I'll see you Saturday!" she replied before she hung up.

"Yeah, I'll see you then."

The twenty-year-old sighed and snapped his phone shut.

_What is Woo Bin up to…?_

"Who was that?"

Ji Hoo turned and saw Hyun. He shrugged casually. "Just a university friend of mine," he lied.

Doctor Hyun nodded and the two of them made their way back to the office.

"Master Woo Bin, I've already prepared dinner for you," the butler told the twenty-year-old as he greeted him at the door. "Do you want to have it at the dining room, sir?"

Woo Bin shook his head in response. "I'll have it upstairs."

The butler bowed politely and left, to carry out Woo Bin's instructions.

_No use in having it at the dining room when there's no one there to eat with…_

_Besides they aren't around anyway…_

Silently, he trudged up the grand stairway and headed towards his bedroom. Woo Bin sighed and flopped down onto the bed, feeling lethargic all of a sudden.

_What's the use of being born into a rich family when there wasn't a single ounce of parental love at all…?_

_When they aren't around to watch you grow up and make mistakes in life…?_

_When they aren't around to be there just for you when you had a broken heart…?_

The world which he was living in revolved around hostility, bloodshed; both innocent and accused and independence. It was different from Rin's or _hers _for that matter. He knew, just from one look at Doctor Ayane, Rin had a blissful and innocent childhood. Her parents had made sure that they were always there for her as she grew up and faced life at its harshest. He did not; he was always by himself with the exception of his elementary friends who grew up together with him. They bonded instantly not because of their families' influential background but something else, something that ran far more deeper that everyone had in common. After all, human beings are unable to live, a solitary life so he sought after love. Just when he thought he had found love in the one girl he had adored, she left him just like that. Now when he had promised himself to swear off love, he went and got himself tangled in his feelings for Rin. A wave of nostalgia washed over him. The past was repeating itself all over again. Woo Bin knew he was scared to face the old feelings again as they started to resurface. He did not want to hurt himself again, he was a coward that he knew, but refused to admit it. No amount of fighting he knew, would make these feelings ever fade away. He just did not have the courage to face them or face her…

_Then why in the world did I suggest the idea of going to the theme park together…?_

_Note from 'moi': Thank you to my readers…do keep the reviews coming~~ it'll make me work harder for the rest of the chapters! XD_


	20. Chapter 20: Picture Perfect

Chapter 20: Picture Perfect

Friday came and went by. Before Rin knew it, it was already Saturday. She had woken up to Ji Hoo's message, stating that he would pick Linden up on his way and meet Woo Bin and her there. Her outfit was already laid out, hung over her chair, from last night. She chose to dress herself in a simple outfit since it was not a date, at least which was what she had to keep reminding her mother constantly. A date did not happen to involve two guys and a patient right?

_Right. _

(For the reader's information: this was the outfit she chose. ./pid.1022156804)

Rin stared at herself in the mirror and her twin in the mirror stared right back. The nineteen-year-old sighed and turned away from it. It reminded her too much about the past. Funny that it was the same setting as last time but _he _did not show up. That was the only thing that was different. She wanted to express her feelings to him but…

"Rin sweetie," her mother called out, knocking on her door. "Woo Bin is here to pick you up."

"Oh, I'll be right there," Rin answered back as she snatched her purse and left her room.

"You look so cute, dear!" Ayane told her daughter as the two of them headed towards the living room. "Just like how my daughter should be."

"Mum! Enough with the compliments already, arrasso?" Rin hissed, looking uncomfortable.

The older woman chuckled. Once Woo Bin saw them, he stood up hastily. "Woo Bin-ah, sorry to keep you waiting," Ayane said.

The twenty-year-old shook his head. "N-No, gwenchanayo." Woo Bin could barely keep his eyes off Rin. He had to admit that Rin looked extremely sweet today.

_Must be the way she's all dressed up…_

_Normally, it would always be jeans and a shirt…_

Woo Bin thought that it was all she had in her wardrobe. He was not trying to be mean or anything but seriously she was always just jeans and shirt. She would definitely look much attractive if she did what all girls would do. All she needed is to have a vain streak in her…

"Sorry about making you wait," Rin told him quietly, as they were walking out of the house.

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine with waiting," he answered. "It's not that long."

Rin nodded and gave him a shy smile.

"You look really lovely today," Woo Bin added. "At least better than what you used to be in school though."

Rin hit his arm good-naturedly in response. "That's not funny, okay. I always look me."

_Yeah, that's what I like about you…_

_Everything is natural about you …_

"Uh, me as in just jeans and a shirt?" Woo Bin chuckled.

Rin blew a raspberry at him and got into the car. The law student smiled at her before he too got inside.

Ji Hoo and Linden were already waiting at the entrance of the theme park by the time the other two arrived. Ji Hoo's eyes widened when he caught sight of Rin. She looked so different compared to last time. Now, she looked more radiant than usual and…adorable.

Almost instantly, Linden pulled himself free from Ji Hoo's hand and ran over to Rin.

"Rinnie! You look really pretty, today!" Linden cooed as he hugged her waist, grinning up at her cutely.

Rin's face turned a shade of tomato red and she smiled bashfully. "Thank you, sweetie."  
_Even young boys know about it…_

Woo Bin patted Ji Hoo's back and smiled. "Hey, how's the attachment coming along?"

Ji Hoo smiled back and nodded. "Yeah, so far so good, I guess."

The four of them started walking. "So, where do you want to go first?" Rin piped up.

Linden pointed at the merry-go-round. "That! I wanna go on that one!" he squealed delightedly. "I wanna do exactly what Momo did."

Rin laughed as she took his hand and the two of them ran over to the merry-go-round.

"Two tickets…No, make that four tickets please," Rin told the teenager who was manning the machine there.

As Rin was about to pay for it, Ji Hoo stepped in and paid. Woo Bin wagged his finger in her face. "Non, non, non. Let the men pay for the cute lady."

She frowned but then beamed up at them, "Thanks you guys!"

Rin helped Linden up onto a white unicorn that he had chosen and she got onto another horse, beside him. The other two university students chose their horses that were behind the two of them.

Ji Hoo elbowed his friend. "I thought you didn't like theme parks."

"Yeah, I'm kinda traumatized myself," Woo Bin shot back.

Ji Hoo chuckled. "Unquestionably Rin's influence."

Woo Bin rolled his eyes in answer. "You said that the last time, Ji Hoo. We're getting a little too old for this."

The merry-go-round started up in tandem with the childish music that was blaring from speakers nearby. Linden screamed in exhilaration as he passed by his giggling sister.

They were still laughing as they got down. "Let's take a picture!" Woo Bin suggested suddenly while all of them were arguing about which they wanted to try next. "I love pictures!" Linden voiced out his agreement.

Both Rin and Ji Hoo nodded. "Okay, sure."

A kind man had offered his help to snap the picture for them. Both Rin and Linden were making ridiculous faces at the camera. After that, Woo Bin insisted that he took another picture of the three of them. Furtively, he also zoomed in explicitly on Rin's face and took her picture just as she was smiling sweetly for the next shot. This photo is only just for him to keep, of course. He smiled inwardly. The photo came out really well on the screen of his digital camera and of course, the rest of the other photos were impressive as well.

"Let's see them!" Rin replied and she leaned forward to see the photographs on screen.

Hastily, Woo Bin pressed a button and the Rin's photo was replaced by their group shots.

"Wow, these are really good pictures," Ji Hoo commented, nodding approvingly.

"Of course, they should be. This camera is top of its range, you know," Woo Bin told him smugly.

Linden tugged on his dress shirt. "Can you take a picture of me and Rin too? I wanna keep that cos' we never took a photo together before."

Woo Bin smiled down at him and nodded. "Sure thing, little guy."

Then, both of them went over to a suitable spot and grinned childishly, making peace signs for the camera.

Ji Hoo watched them with an affectionate gaze. Rin reminded him of both Jan Di and Seo Hyun. Like them, Rin had also made him smile again with her fun-loving outlook to life. Maybe, just maybe…


	21. Chapter 21: Poles Apart

Chapter 21: Poles Apart

The rest of the entire day, the four of them were laughing and smiling while eating cotton candy, which happened to be Rin's favorite.

"We should best be getting back to the hospital now," Rin advised as she tightened Linden's shawl around his neck. "It's going to be dark soon."

Ji Hoo nodded as he glanced down at his wristwatch. "Yeah, I've got several assignments piling up for an all-nighter."

"I'll take Linden back," Woo Bin volunteered, jiggling his car keys in his hand.

"Then I'll take Rin home," Ji Hoo answered.

Linden latched onto Rin's hand, almost instantly, seemingly unhappy with the arrangement being laid out.

"No, I want Rinnie to come with me," Linden argued, pouting.

"It's okay, I'll take him back to the hospital with me," Rin reassured them. "We'll take the public transport."

The two of them stared at her. _Definitely, not in that outfit of yours…_

"No way," Woo Bin told her with a look. "Then, that settles it. Rin will come along with us to the hospital."

Ji Hoo nodded, albeit reluctant about it. He did not want Rin to be alone with Woo Bin even though he was a close friend of his. Moreover he still had that whole heap of homework and essays that he had yet to complete since he was missing out on a ton of classes at the university due to the attachment. "Alright, I'll catch up with you guys soon," he finally sighed.

"Okay, let's get into the car so we can warm ourselves up with the heater," Woo Bin instructed once Ji Hoo had left and led the two of them back to his car.

Linden chose the front seat while Rin went into the backseat. Woo Bin raised the temperature of the already freezing environment of the car and carefully aimed it particularly towards Linden. To Rin, he handed his woolen coat which was a few sizes too big for her but was snug enough for her to wrap herself within its warm embrace. "Thank you," she said shyly.

Woo Bin grinned at her. Linden watched the obvious chemistry going on and of course, he was not too pleased with it. The eight-year-old poked Woo Bin with a finger and glared at him, warningly. The older guy chuckled and patted his head before starting the engine and backed out of the parking lot.

"Did you have fun today, Linden?" Rin asked the boy as she kneeled down to face him properly.

The eight-year-old's face lit up and he beamed, nodding his head enthusiastically. "I did, I did. We did everything Momo did today!" he answered.

Woo Bin smiled inwardly. _Momo must obviously be his hero or something…  
_The nineteen-year-old girl smiled back and nodded. "Yup, we did everything Momo could possibly do. Now, it's your bedtime."

As Rin helped him to change out of his outdoor clothes and into his hospital pajamas, Linden suddenly spoke up. "Can you tell me about Momo now, please?"

"Of course, I can," Rin answered, still smiling, her sunny smile (that was what Woo Bin called it).

Both of them settled on the bed with Woo Bin, seated on the chair beside them.

"Well…after Momo went to the theme park with his sister, days passed and very soon, came Momo's birthday and his sister decided to celebrate it for him, in a very special way – "

Before Rin could continue any further, she was interrupted by a knock on the door of Linden's ward and Doctor Hyun came inside. Instantly, Rin straightened up.

"Hyun-ah, what's wrong?" she demanded when she caught sight of Hyun's upset expression.

"They came…" was all the twenty-one-year-old could manage.

Rin's face turned pale and her lips tightened.

His body language said it all. Something was definitely wrong. The young boy peeked from behind his sister's back and stared at the doctor. Linden had never liked doctors from the start but he knew and liked Hyun. Aunty Ayane, Uncle Jong Won and Rinnie were exceptions. He _loved_ them. Linden tugged on Rin's shirt and whispered, "Rinnie, I don't like this. What's going on?"

Trying to look unruffled, Rin turned around to face him. "Sweetie, Rinnie unnie will continue tomorrow night, okay? I have to go now."

He knew it, something awful had happened to make his sister like that. Linden looked up at her for a long moment. "Promise you'll come tomorrow?" he asked finally.

The girl nodded hastily. "I promise."

The eight-year-old dutifully tucked himself in bed and placed the blanket over himself. Rin kissed him goodnight and she left the room, followed by Woo Bin and Hyun.

"How in the world could that have happened?" Rin demanded as soon as she stepped outside of the boy's ward.

The doctor shook his head in response. "I'm not sure of the details but one of the receptionists told me that they were looking for Linden."

The nineteen-year-old could hardly hold her temper in check. "They abandoned him for almost two years without word and now they dare to show their faces here?"

The urge to slap these irresponsible people was really intense and fierce. She knew that they had left on bad terms with Rin and her family. "If I had known this would have happened, I should have taken Linden under our custody sooner."

"You mean you were thinking about it?" Hyun asked sharply, taking a step nearer to her.

Her face twisted in a rage. "It's always been on my mind from the day they left him," she spat out venomously. "I'll make sure that they never hurt him again."

"Rin, please you have to think this in a rational manner," the doctor pleaded. "This can become a court case…and I'm sure you know of the outcome before it has even started."

Rin glared at him, spitefully. "What do you know about what I went through during those months? Heck, they shouldn't even be called Linden's parents when they deserted him in the first place! Those worthless trash!"

Woo Bin who was witnessing all of this silently, looked at Rin in shock. He had never known about this side of her before.

Nonetheless, what the three of them did not know of, was that Linden had overheard every single word from behind the closed door. He had decided to eavesdrop on their conversation even though Rin had advised him against it. It was wrong, he knew it but still the child wanted to help Rin, and smile like she always did. Linden's eyes widened as he took a step back from the door. He had never seen or heard Rin getting furious before. Linden's eyes glistened with tears when he realised that his most favorite sister loathed his parents so much. The eight-year-old, his heart torn, ran back to his bed and cried himself to sleep.


	22. Chapter 22: Sinister Revelations

Chapter 22: Sinister Revelations

Throughout the entire way home, Rin remained stubbornly quiet as Woo Bin pulled up in her driveway.

"Woo Bin-ah, komawoyo," she said tonelessly and twisted in her seat to open the car door and get herself out of there. The atmosphere was indeed stifling inside.

Woo Bin stopped her midway and she turned to face him questioningly.

"What's going on?" he demanded, his eyes fixed directly on hers.

The nineteen-year-old immediately felt the old flame in her heart rekindling. "The lesser the people who knows about this, the better," she muttered and got out.

The twenty-year-old was starting to get really pissed off by her bitterness. "You've got to tell me what the hell is going on so I can at least help you out!" he yelled out of the window, at her retreating back.

Rin's back stiffened as she paused. Then she turned and looked at Woo Bin with the most haunted and heartbreaking eyes that he had never seen on this sunny girl before. The girl retraced her steps back and leaned her head in. "I'm sorry for bothering you both all this while…really I am. I should not have let you get involved in this, I'm sorry," she whispered forlornly.

Woo Bin's eyes softened at her words. "At least tell me what's happening?"

The girl's eyes hardened and resumed its dark and drowning depths of blackness. "You shouldn't get involved in this. Goodnight."

With that, she turned her back to him and walked off. Woo Bin stared at her until she disappeared into her house and banged the steering wheel with his palm, feeling mad and bothered at the same time. He did not know which emotion to react on first which left him particularly confused in the end. Finally, he sighed, resigned and leaned against the backrest, leaving his car to idle. The student snatched his mobile, off the dashboard and speed-dialed Ji Hoo. He guessed that his friend must still be up at this hour, doing his assignments. True enough, the medical student answered on the first ring.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Ji Hoo-ah, can we meet up at the usual place?" Woo Bin asked, getting straight to the point.  
Ji Hoo could sense something had happened. "Why? Did anything happen with Rin?" he demanded sharply.  
The twenty-year-old stepped on the gas pedal and moved off. "Oh yeah, got a lot to do with her, alright."

His friend was silent for a moment before he answered. "Give me twenty minutes and I'll be there."

"Oh…and don't forget _that _laptop too," Woo Bin added quickly before they disconnected. He threw the earpiece onto the seat that Rin had recently vacated. "If you aren't going to tell us, we'll just do it the F4 way," he smirked.

Twenty minutes later, both Ji Hoo and Woo Bin were already seated in the bar, with the laptop open on the table between them.

"So, you're going to do a background check on Rin just like what Yi Jung did back then?" Ji Hoo guessed as his friend's fingers flew expertly over the keyboard.

The law student nodded as he clicked on the folder that suddenly appeared on screen which contained Rin's particulars which she applied for the medical course when she registered at the university.

Ji Hoo sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Woo Bin-ah, just because Rin got mad for some reason or other, we shouldn't be prying and putting our noses into affairs that we don't belong in."

"But what I don't get is why Rin got so upset when Linden's parents only wanted to visit him…even if they did abandoned him or two years," Woo Bin protested. "I mean as parents they would surely have a pretty good reason why they did something shameful like that and I'm sure Linden's parents were always thinking about him."

Ji Hoo nodded thoughtfully. He had to admit that the guy had a justifiable point.

"You're definitely going to be a great lawyer," Ji Hoo predicted, smiling slightly.

"I'll be able to when I put my mind into it," his friend mumbled absently as his eyes scanned the photocopied form.

"Found anything yet?" Ji Hoo asked, looking at him.

Woo Bin shook his head and ran his hand through his thick hair, sighing. "Nothing unusual here. She's as normal as they come…School's resources must not be that impressive after all."

Ji Hoo's eyes narrowed at this. He suddenly seemed to remember something…something that someone said. He looked at Woo Bin and the guy stared right back.

"Yi Jung!" they exclaimed in unison.

Ji Hoo cracked a smile and nodded. "He was saying something about Rin having an interesting background just before he rushed out from here."

Woo Bin nodded and fished his mobile out of his pocket, already dialing his friend's number.

"Y-Yeoboseyo?" Yi Jung answered, his voice heavy with sleep.

"Yi Jung-ah, we need you to tell us about what you were saying about Rin's background which seemed interesting to you," Woo Bin told him automatically.

There was some shifting and static as Yi Jung shifted in bed. "Yah! Do you know what time it is?" he complained. "I'm trying to get some sleep here and it's TWO in the morning –"

"Yi Jung-ah, you got to tell us. It's really urgent and we need to know," Woo Bin interrupted, dismissing him.

The twenty-year-old was silent and he heard some noises in the background before Yi Jung finally answered. "What do you want to know about that girl?"

Woo Bin smiled slightly and shot a thumbs-up at Ji Hoo. "Everything."

Yi Jung snorted. "You should be very sensitive of this girl's feelings, Woo Bin-ah. She ain't like the normal happy-go-lucky kind of girls you play around with. Just a warning, she's actually very fragile because of her past."

The law student's smile faded and his eyes narrowed at this. "What are you talking about?" he demanded.

"You see, Rin isn't the Parks' real daughter…she's an adopted child from some orphanage…I don't know which but yeah, it seems that her own parents left her there when she had just a newborn, only a few months old. Man, it must have been pretty tough on her back then," Yi Jung explained. "Sorry man, that's about it. I hope it helped you enough."

_So, that was why her entire demeanor changed drastically…_

"Oh, it did help a lot, alright. Thanks, Yi Jung-ah."

With that, he disconnected the call. Ji Hoo looked at him expectantly. "So what did he say about her?"

_That girl must have had it harsh…_

_But, how can she always stay so innocent, yet smile like that…?_

Woo Bin's unshed tears glistened in his eyes and he thought he had it rough…at least his parents did not abandoned him like Rin's did. Inhaling deeply, Woo Bin told his friend everything Yi Jung had just relayed over the phone. Once he was finished, the air became tensed and silent between the two even though the music was pumping loudly throughout the bar.

_I've never would have imagined what she must have been put through all those years at the orphanage when both the doctors found her…_

_What if the Parks' had not chosen her…?_

_What would have become of Rin right now…?_

_Would I still come to know her…?_

_Note from 'moi': Yes, Violet. The two of them will meet them soon enough :D_


	23. Chapter 23: A Fallen Spirit

Chapter 23: A Fallen Spirit

Rin had left her phone in her desk drawer and taken out the battery, what with its constant vibration and all. She needed to avoid those callers at all cost especially both Woo Bin and Ji Hoo. They kept on trying but she just did not have the guts to face up to them even though they had already touched and went past the acquaintances stage, for that matter. To add to her bundle of worries, her beloved little brother refused to see her when she came to visit him. Rin knew that somehow Linden had overheard the conversation that night. The tears that she had fought so hard against, glistened and made her eyes all watery and red. She was not going to cry, not now…after all, she had been hurting from that time. She sighed and shifted into a more comfortable position on her bed. Her mother had left a cup of herbal tea on her dresser but it was left untouched and already it was getting cold. She did not come down for breakfast with her parents that day and did not want to talk to them either from the time when she got back, last night. She sighed, looking depressed and leaned back against her beanie bag chair and pulled her legs against her chest, hugging herself and placed her chin onto her knees. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Ayane's head poked in through the small crack.

"Rin sweetie, Woo Bin is here to see you and Ji Hoo's downstairs."

"Tell him to go away," Rin whispered. "I don't want to see anyone right now."

However, the twenty-year-old was only behind the older woman but he entered her room, anyway. Ayane closed the door behind her, leaving the two alone. Rin got up, her eyes flaring with anger. "Didn't I tell you that I don't want to see anybody?" she snarled, glaring at him. "Get out!"

Woo Bin's eyes narrowed and in three long strides, he was only inches away from her face. He gazed down at her. "I'm not going anywhere, Rin. You can run and hide from people Rin, but you can't try that with me."

She pushed him away but he seized her arms in mid-swing and used her momentum against her, pulling her against his chest. He encircled her slender waist with his strong arms and hugged her protectively. "Let it out, Rin. Don't worry, I'm here," he murmured softly.

That was the first and last thing the nineteen-year-old needed, a hug. She dissolved into loud sobs, her tears soaking into his shirt. "I'm sorry…"

He shushed her gently and rocked her in his arms comfortingly as she continued to cry.

_Rin, saranghaeyo…_

Of course, he could not say that, not now. The girl was in too much pain. Besides, his feelings for her did not seem important right now.

On the other hand, Ji Hoo was downstairs with Doctor Ayane. The two friends had come over together after Woo Bin had suggested it since Rin always rejected their calls.

"You should have known by now that Rin isn't my daughter," Ayane told him, shaking her head. The older woman looked weary. She leaned forwards to take a sip of tea and Ji Hoo did the same. The medical student nodded slowly but did not reply her.

"Rin had been abandoned by her mother when she was still only a few months old at the orphanage. The two of us decided to take Rin under our custody since I was unable to conceive due to my health at that time. Rin was like the missing puzzle piece that we had finally unearth to complete our lives. Of course, she knew about her past. I told her on her fifteenth birthday. It was hard for her as it is for us. Nevertheless, she still accepted us as her birthparents."

"Did she go looking for her parents?" Ji Hoo asked her.

Ayane shook her head. "No, there was no need to. Her father had left Korea and her mother died about three years ago in a car accident. The reason why she was abandoned was because she was born out of wedlock. Her parents were very young at that time and were totally besotted with one another."

Ji Hoo closed his eyes, trying to feel Rin's pain but could not although he understood, just a little. It was not the girl's fault at all that she was born. "She blamed herself for all this, didn't she?"

Tears streamed down the woman's cheeks as she nodded. "When we decided to take her in as our own, she was already five at that time and had suffered a lot of scorn in the orphanage. That's why she hates negligent people especially if they're parents. It's because of what she went through, that she and Linden developed a strong bond for each other," Ayane continued. "Therefore, I apologize if she had caused a mess for the two of you."

Ji Hoo shook his head quickly. "No, no. She never did cause us any trouble."

Soon, there was silence. "But I wonder why she always smiles…" Ji Hoo trailed off, unable to phrase his question carefully. He was afraid that it would hurt someone.

Ayane smiled, a small smile. "I taught her to smile even though life seemed tough because you had to have a positive outlook towards life if you want to live, a fulfilling one."

"A mother's advice is something she holds dear, isn't it?" Ji Hoo said.

Ayane nodded as she wiped her tears away. "Rin is the best daughter anyone could ever have and I'm the blessed mother who took care of her all these years. She was like an angel, a Gift from God just for us. Sometimes I count myself fortunate that I was not able to conceive, because if I could, I would have never met her… "

Ji Hoo smiled. _Rin was different alright…in a good way…_

He glanced down at his mobile phone and caressed Rin's photo which was smiling at him, with one finger. It was the photo he clandestinely took when they went to the theme park on Saturday.

_I think I'm falling for you, hard…_


	24. Chapter 24: Resemblance of a Smile

Chapter 24: Resemblance of a Smile

Hyun had just completed the check-up on Linden, when the eight-year-old boy clutched at his coat. The twenty-one-year-old turned around and looked at him questioningly. "Yeah, what's up?" he asked, tucking his pen into his breast pocket.

Linden did not look at his doctor but instead started fiddling with his fingers. "D-Do you mind if I see my parents again?"

Hyun's eyes widened at this. _He must have overheard us…_

"So, is that why you didn't want to see Rin just now?" he asked Linden, quietly.

The young boy still stubbornly refused to make eye contact. "Rinnie hates my parents."

Hyun's heart tightened and he did not answer. The poor child sounded confused. He knew that he loved Rin more than anything in the world but his parents were of a different matter altogether…after all, they were Linden's parents. Rin could not deny that fact nor could she change or erase it.

_What do you know about what I went through during those months…?_

Hyun could still picture Rin's face in his mind. The unpleasant incident was still fresh. Her misplaced anger. On the other hand, he could understand why she got upset from her point of view.

"So can I?" Linden asked, interrupting his train of thoughts.

The pediatric doctor nodded albeit weakly. He did not know what to say to the child. "I'm sure they'll come to look for you again."

Linden smiled at him, but his face said otherwise. His unique cerulean eyes did not reflect his happiness at all but instead mirrored troubled thoughts.

"Is there something else bothering you, Linden?" Doctor Hyun tried again, knowing full well what it was.

The eight-year-old looked away and nodded. "I want to see Rinnie again…my birthday is coming…and I'm scared to celebrate it alone…" he whispered. "I don't want to be alone again…It's creepy…"

The older man's eyes softened when he saw the apparent vulnerability as the young boy pulled his legs to his chest and hugged himself. Rin was just like him when she was put in a vulnerable position and she too disliked to be left alone. The doctor smiled at him and patted his head. "I'll call Rin for you. Don't worry everything will work out fine, I'm sure," he reassured him, soothingly.

_After all, Rin does have something up her sleeve…_

Soon, the nineteen-year-old became silent, only an occasional sniff or a hiccup here and there. Woo Bin took this as a cue and unwillingly stepped back, letting her go. He did not want to be seen as coming on to her too hard and fast since she was not ready, just yet. She was still raw and vulnerable and most importantly he did not want to hurt her, anymore than she was hurting right now. Conversely, she leaned her head against his chest and closed her eyes, sniveling slightly. "Please let me stay like this awhile longer," she whispered softly. "I don't want to be left alone just yet."

Woo Bin was only too happy to oblige and he stepped nearer, closing the gap between them.

"Thank you…" she told him as she clutched at his back, tightly. "Mianheyo, Woo Bin-ah."

"For what?" he asked, glancing down at her. Her eyes were still closed but her lips curved into a tiny hint of a smile as she answered him.

"One is for always being there for me whenever and two for bothering you over and over."

The twenty-year-old smiled and chuckled. "Don't worry about that."

_You can do that to me, a million times and still I wouldn't mind…_

He raised his hand, his fingers trembling slightly.

_Why do I always feel like I'm doing something new when I've done this a thousand times before…?_

Slowly, he ran his hand through her hair. It felt so smooth and velvety, reminding him of cotton candy. "I'm always here for you, only just for you, baby…" he added, though silently.

Then, the medical student stepped back, gently pushing him away as she wiped off the last of her tears of her cheeks. Rin looked up at him and rewarded him with a small and awkward smile. "Thanks."

Woo Bin shrugged, trying to look unperturbed by the close proximity. "Not a problem. Glad to be of help."

There was an awkward silence which Woo Bin wanted to fill in but he did not know what to say or where to begin. Just then, there was a knock on the door and Ji Hoo entered.

"Ji Hoo?" Rin's eyes widened when she saw her friend. "What are you doing here?"

"He came with me," Woo Bin answered quickly. "He was downstairs with your mum while I was here with you."

"So, how are you feeling?" Ji Hoo asked her, looking anxious.

Rin nodded. "I'm fine now, thank you. I'm so happy that you guys came here but I guess I have to apologise for worrying you."

Abruptly, Ji Hoo came over and gave her a hug. "I'm so glad you are okay."

Rin was slightly bewildered but she quickly covered it up. "Let's head on downstairs. There's something I want to talk to you both together with my mum as well."

"Well, what do you want to talk about?" Woo Bin asked her, leaning forward in his seat.

Rin smiled excitedly. "I'm organizing a birthday party for Linden."

"A birthday party?" Ji Hoo echoed.

The girl nodded enthusiastically. "Yup, it's a birthday surprise sleepover party on the twenty-fourth of December and of course, you two are invited over."

Ji Hoo's eyes widened in disbelief. "Linden's birthday is on the eve of Christmas?"

"That's only less than a week away!" Woo Bin exlcaimed, surprised.

"Yes, in addition to that, we have also decided to hold a Christmas Eve party as well on that day so that you can invite your parents over for dinner," Ayane added, smiling. "We can have our own little get-together on that evening. I've also invited our staff over from the hospital."

"Do you always do that every year on Christmas Eve?" Ji Hoo asked her politely.

The doctor nodded and reassured him. "Without fail. We like to think of our staff as part of the family as well. Without them, I'm very sure our hospital wouldn't be what it is today."

"Let me guess, you invited the children over as well?" Woo Bin asked Rin.

The nineteen-year-old laughed and nodded, winking. "Yup, I sure did but I also told them to keep Linden's party a hush-hush affair though."

"At least you thought ahead," Ji Hoo put in teasingly.

"Hey!" Rin protested, looking slightly defensive. "I'm always thinking ahead!"

"We don't have anything special on, so why not?" Woo Bin said. "But I can't say the same for my parents though."

Rin thought, just for a moment that Woo Bin looked lonely and miserable but maybe she was just imagining things for it disappeared just a second later. Ayane looked at him. "Why? Are your parents on a busy schedule? If they are, then don't force them. You can come on your own, it's not a problem."

"Both of you _are _coming…right?" Rin asked, looking at them with these big hopeful eyes.

Both Woo Bin and Ji Hoo nodded. "I'll be coming over that's for sure so not to worry," Ji Hoo confirmed.

"Count me in as well," Woo Bin added.

The look on the girl's face was so lovable that the two of them was disappointed that they had missed a Kodak moment. They should have taken a snapshot of her at that time when she was smiling and it made her look so stunning. It would have absolutely made a fantastic wallpaper for their mobile screens.

It was already past nine in the night when Rin got a call from Hyun from the hospital.

"Yeoboseyo?" Rin said as soon as she picked up.

"Rin-ah, it's me. I have Linden here with me and he wanted to talk to you so I'll pass the phone over?"

The doctor waited for her reply.

"Yes, please do," Rin urged, nodding her head. Here she was thinking about calling the hospital up to check up on him that it seemed like a fluke to her. There was some irregular static as Hyun handed the phone to Linden.

"Rinnie…?" his voice sounded soft and timid, so uncertain of himself.

"Hello sweetie, how are you feeling today?" she asked him warmly.

"I'm doing alright, Rinnie and I'm sorry for being so mean to you just now," Linden answered.

"Oh sweetheart, don't worry about it. So…I heard your birthday is coming?" she said, smiling. "What do you want for your birthday and for Christmas?"

"Oh oh oh, I want…RINNIE UNNIE!" he replied sweetly.

The nineteen-year-old laughed and shook her head. "You just know how to make a girl's heart melt, don't you sweetheart?"

"Yup, I sure do," Linden answered smugly.

"You're going to spend the Eve and Christmas over here," Rin told him, giggling.

"Really really?" he gasped.

"Yes, really really," she repeated.

Linden uttered a shriek of pure delight. "Yay! This is going to be the best Christmas ever!"

"I'm sure it will be," Rin agreed happily.


	25. Chapter 25: The Unforeseen Act

Chapter 25: The Unforeseen Act

Woo Bin was lounging around near a downtown café with his university friends, laughing and drinking.

"Hey, isn't that the chick you always hang around with?" one of his friend spoke up suddenly, motioning towards the big glass window.

Immediately Woo Bin got up, almost toppling his mug, sloshing the contained liquid all over the tabletop.

"Geez, Woo Bin-ah, watch it!" another one of his friends complained as he quickly grabbed his mobile off the table before the coffee could get to it.

The twenty-year-old was completely focused on a nineteen-year-old girl who looked similar to that of his object of love, wandering down the streets, blowing air into her hands to keep them warm. It was true; Rin was just there, about forty meters away from him. He hardly ever saw Rin venture somewhere so far away from the hospital before, usually. Woo Bin did not know what she did in her spare time, anyway. That was it, his chance, the perfect opportunity for him to see what she was up to.

_What the heck am I thinking…? _

_I'm not some stalker…!_

_I mean I've never thought about something like this before…!_

Without thinking, he clutched at his head and messed his hair up until it was standing up on ends, the hairstyle ruined.

"What the hell are you doing, man?"

"Huh?" Woo Bin looked up, his hands falling uselessly to his sides as he stared at his friends blankly. They stared right back at him.

"Are you okay?"

The law student blinked and nodded. "Of course I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

They knew that it was hopeless to try to explain it to him so they shrugged, trying to hold back their laughter. The womanizer, they all knew and were in awe of, was unquestionably not the same person that stood in front of them. This Woo Bin was very much like a normal guy in deep love.

_Should I go or not…?_

His friends made the decision for him instead. They hauled him to the door and shoved him outside, just as Rin passed them by.

It was starting to become real chilly out here with the upcoming advent of snow and she still had yet to buy Christmas gifts for everyone as well as a birthday present for Linden. She had her shopping list ready and packed in her white tote bag. However, question marks still remained on both Ji Hoo's and Woo Bin's Christmas gifts plus Linden's birthday present. She had opted to go shopping and check out the things here, and lingering around for inspiration to hit her so she knew exactly what to get for them.

Fumbling around in her bag, she pulled out the shopping list and scanned it thoroughly. She needed to hurry to the mall to get out of the cold, knowing full well that she should have just told that ajusshi to drop her off at the shopping district itself. Rin sighed and hastened her pace, heading straight for the building that was towering before her. The medical student had asked for her mother's opinion on what to get for both guys but all she said was to get them both anything so long as the gifts were both impartial towards one another. No matter how she phrased her questions, Rin still could not get what her mother meant. She sighed again and went inside, to be greeted by a warm embrace and sociable chatter. This was much better than being out in the open. Very soon, the girl was lost amongst the wonderful lights and homey scents coming from the various bakeries. Suddenly, her phone vibrated, indicating a message. It was from her mother.

**Get something based on their personalities, dear. That way, you won't go wrong in your choices. =)**

The medical student smiled, finally, something wise from her mother. Why didn't she think of that before? Then before she knew it, her smile faded.

_Their personalities…?_

_I didn't even think about that…_

_Let's see, Ji Hoo is very intellectual…I think_

_But that's because he wants to be a pediatrician…_

_Doctors have to be brainy, I guess…_

_Woo Bin is generally more sociable compared to Ji Hoo…_

_And definitely more stylish to boot…_

Her eyes narrowed and her brow furrowed as she frowned.

_That's so shallow…!_

_But at least, it's a start…_

The nineteen-year-old sighed inwardly and began to make her way to the men's department.

She browsed through clothes, cologne, electric shavers, cufflinks and the works before making up her mind to purchase Woo Bin, a silver Venetian bracelet. For Ji Hoo and Linden's gifts, she got a beautiful vintage leather clad notebook with the words '_Journal_' embossed on it in golden threads and a personalized Art Set Case correspondingly. By the time, she left the stationary supplies store, her face was glowing with contentment that she had finally bought them, their gifts. Besides, she still had those cute scarves she had knitted for all of them back home. Abruptly, she stopped. Something had caught her eye. She went over to the jewelry store. There, in the glass case, was the prettiest ring she had ever seen which was on display. It was of delicate silver with a dragonfly imprinted with tiny diamonds on both its wings and body. At that moment, her phone vibrated again. Woo Bin had messaged her.

**So, what are you up to now?**

She stared at it blankly before she hurriedly responded. She absolutely did not need Woo Bin or anyone for that matter to know what she was up to right this instant else their Christmas surprise would be ruined.

**I'm at the library, doing a research essay.**

_Way to go about answering back…_

_You're a very bad liar, Rin…_

A minute later, he messaged back and her heart almost stopped.

**Liar. I see you. **

_What…?_

Instinctively, she whirled around and scanned the area, her grip on her shopping bags tightening.

_How in the world…?_

However, the place was thronged with people thus making it tricky for her to pinpoint Woo Bin's face in the mass. Her phone vibrated again.

**I'm right here behind you.**

She spun back and saw him, standing a few feet away, smiling mischievously at her. Her eyes widened and she stuffed her shopping bags behind her hastily, her face flushed.

"So, what did you get from the men's department?" Woo Bin asked her inquisitively.

Rin opened her mouth to answer but closed it afterwards.

"I saw you going in there," he added, winking.

"Are you stalking me?" she demanded, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

Woo Bin smirked and stared down at her. "How did you know?"

The girl blew a raspberry and looked away. "I got a little something for my Dad," she fibbed.

The twenty-year-old knew almost instantly that she was lying, just by her body language alone. Ji Hoo was right; he was going to become a pretty good lawyer. Yet, he did not pursue the topic but instead changed it. "So, do you want to get something?"

She looked at him skeptically. "Something?" she repeated.

Woo Bin nodded, with an eyebrow raised, "Yeah, like to eat?"

The girl laughed with embarrassment. "Oh, uh…right, sure."

_Thank god, he didn't follow me inside the men's department…_

_But I wonder if he'll like the bracelet I bought him though…_

_I'm so bad at choosing what guys' like, exactly like what Dad told me…_

Rin sighed. He looked at her. "Why the sigh? Don't want to go out with me for a bite?" Woo Bin asked, pretending to be hurt.

The girl laughed and whacked his arm. "You know it's not like that! I want a chocolate smoothie, topped with lots of whipped cream and syrup in it."

Woo Bin nodded and ambled off to order while she chose an empty spot in the café which was filling up fast with pre-Christmas shoppers.

The guy came back a few minutes later with their orders. She sipped her smoothie, closing her eyes to relish the chocolate and sugary taste in her mouth.

"Is it that good?" Woo Bin asked, gesturing towards her smoothie while he took a swallow of his coffee.

Rin nodded and shot him a teasing grin. "I didn't know handsome men drank coffee."

The twenty-year-old smiled back and nodded. "Yeah, well now you know."

She laughed and shook her head at him. "It's been on my mind lately."

"Yeah?" he questioned. "What is?"

Rin held up one finger and pointed it at him. "You know everything about me but I still don't know much about yours or Ji Hoo's either."

Woo Bin's smile faded at her words and he looked away. "Why do you want to know?" his voice sounded harsh.

The nineteen-year-old winced at his frostiness but did not back down. "We're friends, aren't we? I deserve to know more about you," she answered.

Unexpectedly, he stood up. "I've got to get going now."

Rin's eyes narrowed and she quickly got up as well. "Woo Bin-ah…" she started but he had already walked off.


	26. Chapter 26: A Guilty Conscience

Chapter 26: A Guilty Conscience

"W-Woo Bin-ah, jak-kah-mahnyo!" Rin was about to take hold of his arm but he wrenched it free and strode off just like that. "Woo Bin-ah, waeyo…?"

_Why are you acting like this all of a sudden…?_

She snatched up her shopping bags and ran out of the café, following him. She was welcomed by the stinging wind that bit at her cheeks and nose, turning them a cherry colour. Rin turned this way and that but there was no sign on her friend anywhere. Juggling with her shopping bags, she fumbled through her bag for her mobile phone. It was already dusk and if she did not find him fast, who knows what he would do. She speed-dialed his number but it went straight to his voice mail so she left him a message, asking him to meet her to search for Woo Bin.

_What have I done…?_

Subsequently, she called Ji Hoo but the other medical student did not pick up her call. Miserably, she threw her phone back into her bag.

"Uh, excuse me but did you happen to have seen a guy who is around 6 feet tall (approximately 1.83m)?" she asked one woman who happened to walk past her. "He's wearing a long black cardigan over a white shirt and black pants."

The older woman shook her head apologetically. "I'm sorry but I didn't see anyone fitting your description come this way."

"Oh, kamsamnida," she said, bowing slightly.

_Aish…! Where did you go…?_

For the next few minutes, she tried calling and sending messages to him but it appeared to have only worked via a one-way flow. The twenty-year-old was still unyielding and kept refusing her. Sighing, the girl trudged forwards. Already, it had started snowing gently. She was not going to go away until she figured out what went wrong.

"Excuse me but have you seen a guy about 6 feet tall, wearing a black cardigan over a white shirt and black pants?" she tried again with two more random people.

This time, she was successful in her attempt. The latter pointed in the direction where he claimed Woo Bin had supposedly gone. "I saw someone similar going past."

Happily she thanked the person and increased her pace considerably. Suddenly, she froze as her instincts took over.

"Did Woo Bin really come all the way out here?" she mumbled to herself, realizing that she was not in the shopping district anymore. She took a few baby steps forward, feeling slightly nervous when she felt unknown eyes on her.

"W-W-Woo Bin-ah, where are you?" she called out, her voice coming out feeble and soft. She grimaced inwardly. "W-Woo Bin-ah?" she tried again, stammering.

She could hear quiet snickering somewhere in the gloom but she could not pinpoint its exact location.

"W-Who's there?" she demanded, taking a step back.

"Well, it's us, sweetheart."

A startled gasp escaped her throat as she twisted around. Her exit was blocked out by…

"You!" Rin could recognize this group of thugs anywhere (See Chapter 8).

The leader grinned at her greedily, flashing his white teeth and raised a finger. "Uh uh uh, now there's no lover boy to save you anymore."

Rin swallowed as she shot him a dirty look in response. She hated to admit it but he was partially right except for the 'lover boy' part. Woo Bin was absent so he could not come and rescue her again.

"Why must you keep bothering me?" Rin snapped crossly.

He laughed and took a menacing step forward towards her. "That's cause' we found out that you're that rich-ass kid of the Parks. Get her."

The rest of them lunged forward. One of them yanked her shopping bags from her hands and flung it into the snow. Another one shoved her roughly into an empty alley, causing her to lose her balance and she tumbled clumsily to the ground with the snow breaking her fall. She did not sustain any injuries fortunately.

"So, hand everything over," the leader snarled, towering over her threateningly.

Rin picked herself up and dusted the flurry from her clothes. Before she could say anything, he pushed her roughly against the wall, her head knocking painfully against the bricks. She stared up at him, dazed. He raised a hand to strike her exposed face. The nineteen-year-old shut her eyes tightly as she stiffened, bracing herself for the pain. Conversely, it did not come. Daring herself, she opened them reluctantly. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"J-Ji Hoo?" she whispered quietly, feeling relieved as she slid to the ground without any support.

The twenty-year-old's face was contorted in dark anger as he glared at the leader of the thugs, tightening his grip on his wrist. He writhed excruciatingly as the pain shot through his entire arm. "What were you planning to do to her?" he demanded as he forced him roughly away from the girl and towards his subordinates. Ji Hoo stepped up to them and glowered. "If you ever show up in her face again, I promise you that you won't be able to walk in your lives again."

The older man smirked and stood up, defiantly as he brushed away the snow from his clothes. "Yeah, barking dogs seldom bite like they always say." He brandished a knife and swung it dangerously at Ji Hoo, who managed to duck but only barely. As if on cue, the other thugs got up and lunged for the medical student.

_He's outnumbered…!_

Horrified, Rin got up, wobbling unsteadily and took a step forward. She winced at the sharp pain which shot through her skull, making her vision fade in and out of focus. "J-Ji Hoo…" she called out softly. The girl knew he was in trouble although the twenty-year-old had the upper hand to fend them off. He was tiring out fast. Out of the blue, she saw the older man moving stealthily towards an unwary Ji Hoo who had his back turned to him. Rin's eyes widened and before she knew it, she flung herself bodily towards the creep. The blade glinted faintly in the moonlight before it struck her flesh. Then, both of them toppled into the snow, the man unable to support Rin's and his weight. He pushed her off him violently and got up only to be met by a blow to the stomach. He doubled over in pain. Struggling, Rin got back to her feet, leaning heavily against the wall, in order to prop herself up.

"W-Woo Bin…!" she murmured as blood trickled out from the cut on her forehead.

In no time flat, the two friends delivered the finishing blows and those hooligans fled. Almost immediately, Woo Bin hurried over to her. "Rin-ah, gwenchana?"

Without warning, Ji Hoo walked up to him and punched him. The nineteen-year-old's eyes widened and her hand flew to her mouth. Woo Bin's head was thrown back brutally and he staggered backwards from the sudden blow. His cheek was already bruised an ugly blue-black and it was swelling up. The law student glowered at his friend both in anger and shock. "What the hell did you punch me for?" he demanded, his hand cupping his aching cheek protectively.

Ji Hoo did not back down and intensified his glare. "You should know what it's for," he spat out malevolently.

That took the fight out of him and Woo Bin looked away, guiltily. It was true he was being egotistical and only thought about himself when he left her in the café without a word. In the process, he let her get hurt. Rin stumbled towards them and put herself between the two.

"Please don't fight…" she murmured, shaking her head which only made the pounding worse.

Ji Hoo's eyes softened and he knelt down before her. "Rin-ah, get on my back. You're in no condition to walk right now. I think you might have a light concussion."

"B-But…" the girl began.

"Rin-ah, don't talk, just get on," he interrupted her.

With trembling fingers, she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and he hoisted her up onto his back as he stood up. She draped her legs around his waist to avoid from falling off. Automatically, her heart sped up when she realised their closeness. She was literally adhered to him. Ji Hoo's heart started hammering against his chest when he felt her warm breath on the back of his neck. It made the hairs on the nape of his neck stand on end.

"Geez Rin!" Ji Hoo said. "What in the world have you been eating all this while? Air?"

Immediately, the girl blushed as she tightened her grip around his neck. "No, I do not!" she protested defensively. "I eat like any normal human being does!"

He chuckled as the three of them made their way back. Woo Bin picked up the fallen shopping bags of the ground and cautiously stayed behind the two.

Rin was very much conscious of the fact that Woo Bin was silent throughout and his eyes did not so much as left her.


	27. Chapter 27: Three's A Crowd

Chapter 27: Three's A Crowd

"You mean you _ran_ all the way from your place?" Rin asked incredulously as Ji Hoo sat her down on his bed gently.

He chuckled and nodded. "Sure did. You sounded so freaked out in the voicemail you left me. Besides, my apartment isn't too far off."

He went to the kitchen and came back with a first aid kit in his hands. "Let's get your wound treated first before anything else."

The whole modus operandi was not that awkward what with Woo Bin, watching silently from the corner of Ji Hoo's room as he leaned against the wall. Rin kept sneaking glances at him every so often but his expression was unreadable. Ji Hoo leaned closer to her and began to clean the dried blood that had caked around the wound. Then he began to apply the Q-tip that was soaked with antiseptic on the open cut. Rin flinched at the stinging pain and Ji Hoo quickly blew air on it.

"There, better?" he asked, staring down at her with such intensity in his eyes that the nineteen-year-old had to avert her eyes away from his. The girl nodded shyly and tucked a stray curl behind her ear.

"Yes, thank you."

Woo Bin stiffened and looked away. He did not want to witness this scene unless it was him in Ji Hoo's shoes. He realised he hated it. He despised Ji Hoo so much that it left him, traumatized. Such strong an emotion, made his blood boil in fury. He drew in deep mouthfuls of air into his lungs to compose himself.

_This is insane…I'm going to go crazy…!_

He wanted out of here but he knew in his heart that he could not leave until he was sure Rin left this place as well.

_This wouldn't have happened if I didn't leave her at that point in time…_

_Why did I have to do something as foolish as this…?_

He felt culpable for allowing Rin to get wounded.

_It was only a cut in the forehead…but what if, the blade had impaled her vital parts…?_

The twenty-year-old smoothed his face out with his hand. He did not want to even imagine what would have happened if it did.

"Now for your bump," Ji Hoo told her. "I'll get some crushed ice for it."

The medical student left his room, without so much as a glimpse at Woo Bin. The atmosphere grew rigid and awkward.

"Woo Bin-ah…" she called out gently. "You don't have to blame yourself for this, you know…"

The guy looked up at her with poignant eyes. "I'm sorry for leaving you like that…" he trailed off and looked down at the floor.

Rin shook her head. "No, you shouldn't be, I did that to protect Ji Hoo but I should be the one apologizing for asking you something so bluntly."

The twenty-year-old did not reply her and refused to meet her eyes at all. Just then, Ji Hoo entered the room again. He carried a handkerchief that was filled with ice and gently placed it on the puffed-up swelling at the back of her head where she had hit the wall earlier. She grimaced at the cold.

"Rin-ah, you must be starving. Wait here and I'll whip up a little something for you."

Rin stopped him before he could get up. "Wait, I need to call my parents first to let them know where I am. They must be worried sick by now." She looked troubled.

"Don't worry I already called Doctor Ayane earlier and told her that you are here with me," Ji Hoo smiled and patted her head before he got up.

Rin returned his smile and nodded. "Thank you."

Ji Hoo paused and turned to his friend, sighing inwardly. He knew that he had been too hard on Woo Bin at that point in time, just because Rin got injured trying to defend him. Moreover, she only had a scratch which would definitely heal fast with time and care.

"Are you hungry too?" he asked the law student finally.

Woo Bin stared at him for one long moment before he answered. "Yeah, a little."

Ji Hoo nodded and proceeded towards the kitchen, leaving the two of them alone for the second time.

"You know…I'm really sorry about just now," Rin apologized once again. She sounded so sincere. The nineteen-year-old stood up and slowly toddled over to Woo Bin. She looked up at him and her eyes landed on his bruised left cheek. She pressed the partially melted ice-filled handkerchief tenderly on it.

"Sorry about this, the ice has already thawed slightly," Rin said, looking embarrassed.

Woo Bin shook his head mutely and continued to watch her out of the corner of his eye. A wave of love for this girl that stood before him overwhelmed him so much that he simply stood there motionlessly. He yearned so much just to touch her but he knew he could not, not after knowing how she felt about him…

"There!" Rin dabbed away the rivulets of water of his cheek with her fingers.

He shivered at her touch and without warning, he captured her wrist. Rin blinked and stared up at him in puzzlement. "D-Don't…I'll do it myself," Woo Bin murmured as he wiped his cheek with his sleeve and released her hand.

"Let's go see what Ji Hoo is up to," Rin suggested, smiling.

He did not reply but nodded his head and followed the girl, out.

"Wow! Is that Taktoritang?" Rin asked Ji Hoo as she peered into the pot.

Ji Hoo chuckled and continued stirring the liquid. "Yup, it's chicken stew, alright."

"I'll help you set the table," Rin offered as she busied herself, taking out the dishware from the cupboard.

"It'll be ready in a few minutes," the medical student added as he adjusted the straps of his apron that was running off his shoulders.

Woo Bin decided to lend a hand with the distribution of the plates and bowls that Rin handed to him. Within the next ten minutes, the three of them were already seated, each with a bowl of chicken stew and a plate of rice.

"Yummy!" Rin grinned cutely as she tapped her spoon against her lips and shot Ji Hoo, a thumbs-up. "This stew is delish!"

Ji Hoo chuckled. "Well, when you live alone, you gotta learn how to cook for yourself."

Rin's eyes widened. "You don't have parents?" she asked him, looking surprised.

The twenty-year-old shook his head. "My parents died when I was young…my grandfather raised me up but he too passed away just a few months ago."

Rin's face looked dismal. "Oh, I'm so sorry."

He shook his head and smiled at her, before he took another mouthful of stew and rice. "Do you guys want to stay over tonight?" Ji Hoo suggested suddenly.

"Eh?" Rin stared at him blankly.

"I don't mind," Woo Bin shrugged his shoulders. "Anything goes."

Rin's eyes widened in dismay and she quickly shook her head, adamantly refusing.

The two of them burst out laughing. Obviously they were laughing at her.

"Rin-ah, don't worry, we won't bite…not that fiercely at least," Woo Bin kidded.

"You can take the bed and I'll take the couch," Ji Hoo added. "Woo Bin can sleep on the floor."

Woo Bin nodded and then stopped when he realised what Ji Hoo had just said. "Yah! I'll get floor cramps that way!" he protested. "I'll just sleep with Rin."

As a retort, the nineteen-year-old smacked him in the arm before she turned to Ji Hoo. "I think I'll just go home."

"If you're worried, I've already told your mother that you'll be spending the night with us," he informed her.

Rin's eyes widened. "Eh? Since when?"

The twenty-year-old gave her a roguish smile. "Earlier on in the kitchen. Besides, we can have our own late night movie marathon."

"So will you?" Woo Bin asked her.

Rin sighed grumpily, shaking her head. "I guess I have no choice then, do I?"

Both Ji Hoo and Woo Bin grinned at her triumphantly. "Nope, you absolutely don't have one," they answered in unison before the three of them doubled up in laughter.


	28. Chapter 28: Darkened Facade

Chapter 28: Darkened Façade

It was hardly past midnight when the nineteen-year-old fell fast asleep, between the two of them. Woo Bin was already nodding off beside her, his head bobbing and finally resting lightly on the armrest. Ji Hoo smiled at the two of them and shook his head. Woo Bin had been so keyed up earlier when they started watching the first movie.

_The second movie wasn't even half-way through, and already he's down and out…_

On the other hand, Rin was not too happy about the fact that they were watching movies belonging to the horror genre. She had her hands covering her face half the time. Slowly so as not to wake them up, Ji Hoo got up and slid his hands underneath her back and legs, gathering her up into his arms. She felt so warm and soft. She murmured something in her sleep and cuddled closer to his chest. He smiled affectionately down at her and walked over to his bedroom. He pulled back the covers and gently laid her down on the bed. He tucked her in properly and made sure he raised the blankets so that they covered her fully. Then, he stepped back and watched her sleep soundly. He leaned down and softly touched his lips to the spot on her forehead where the blade had nicked her.

"Thank you for protecting me back there, Rin…"

She squirmed slightly and he froze. In response, the girl smiled in her sleep and muttered something, turning her head to the side.

"Aigoo, you're just the most naive girl I've ever met…" he whispered as he touched her cheek once before he left the room. "Goodnight Rin-ah."

As he returned to the living room, he saw Woo Bin already in deep sleep that he did not have the heart to wake him up. Ji Hoo sighed inwardly as he took the spare blankets and arranged them on the floor. He covered his friend with a blanket and switched off the television before he settled himself into a comfortable position on the floor.

_Now, I'll be the one getting the floor cramps, Woo Bin…_

He closed his eyes and very soon, he too was welcomed into slumber land.

The next morning, the nineteen-year-old jerked up in bed so suddenly that she had a head rush. Rin whimpered and massaged her temples. She had really forgotten something…her Christmas shopping!

_What if they had seen the gifts…?_

_I knew I should have asked the cashier to have them wrapped up…!_

"Pabo! Pabo!" she lightly thumped her head with her knuckles.

Suddenly, the door of Ji Hoo's room opened and Woo Bin came in, to check on her. Her face brightened and she straightened up. "Oh, morning, Woo Bin-ah!"

"Good morning, Rin!" the twenty-year-old smiled at her and raised his hands.

The girl's eyes widened. "My shopping bags!" she exclaimed and snatched them away from him, hugging them to her chest protectively. She eyed him suspiciously. "Did you peek inside?" she demanded.

Woo Bin raised his hands, and shook his head. "Yah! I just picked those up for you and this is the thanks I get?"

Rin blushed. "Oh, that's right. Kamsahamnida, Woo Bin-ah."

"So, what's inside?" Woo Bin asked her curiously.

"Nope, I can't tell anyone that," she told him steadfastly, shaking her head.

At that moment, Ji Hoo entered the room, holding a spatula in his hand. "I've got pancakes ready for us, join me," he urged.

The two of them nodded. "But first, Rin has to brush her teeth and take a shower…she stinks," Woo Bin pointed out as to which he earned himself a direct hit with a pillow on his cheek.

"You don't have to sound so smug," Rin complained before she headed for the bathroom. "I was thinking of doing just that anyway."

The two guys smiled at her in response and then left the room, to give her some privacy.

"Oh yeah, feel free to raid my bureau for any clothes that might fit you," Ji Hoo yelled out before he closed the door. As the two of them walked towards the kitchen, Ji Hoo took the chance to apologise to his friend.

"Woo Bin-ah, I'm sorry about the other day."

The other twenty-year-old shook his head. "Nah, don't think too much about it. What's more, I was behaving quite thoughtlessly so I pretty much deserved it," he laughed.

Then, the two of them sat themselves at the table, waiting patiently for Rin to appear. The girl in question appeared a few minutes later, wearing clothes that were almost two sizes too big for her, a white turtleneck pullover that engulfed her entirely and her shorts peeked out slightly from underneath. Her wet hair was still disheveled from showering. She shot them a grin and quickly took a seat.

"Ji Hoo, your clothes have none of my size," she criticized, after she fed herself a mouthful of pancakes and pointed her fork at him. "You are too big."

"Yeah, I'm a guy so it's obvious that I'm bigger than you are," Ji Hoo shot back.

"Ji Hoo's got a point," Woo Bin added, backing his friend up. "More to the point, _you _are too small."

Rin pouted. "That's so not fair, you guys."

"That's life," Woo Bin said, shrugging.

Ji Hoo laughed and nodded in agreement. The girl was about to retort when her phone vibrated. Trying to balance her fork and spoon with her left hand, she fished her mobile out of her pocket.

**HYUN**

"Yeoboseyo?" she asked, picking up on the fifth ring.

"Rin-ah, you better come over to the hospital now," Hyun informed her.

The nineteen-year-old felt her stomach churn with dread as her heart sank. "What's wrong with Linden?" she demanded, too sharply that both Ji Hoo and Woo Bin turned to look over at her.

"No, no. It's not what you're thinking about," the pediatric doctor answered quickly. "It's his parents."

Rin's eyes narrowed as the proverbial wave of resentment washed over her. "What about them?" she spat out malevolently.

"They are insistent on Linden to be transferred over to another hospital overseas," he sighed. "Your parents are with them, trying to negotiate things over."

Her face contorted into a dark mask of unadulterated fury. That was the last straw. Rin stood up from her seat, so suddenly that her chair fell backwards with a dull sound.

"What's going on?" Woo Bin demanded as both of them stood up as well.

"I'm going to the hospital," Rin told them quietly.

_It's time to settle the incomplete score that you left me with two years ago…_

"We'll go in my car," Ji Hoo replied automatically and the three of them headed out of the apartment.


	29. Chapter 29: Glares of Odium

Chapter 29: Glares of Odium

Sorry for the long wait, Violet! Am so sorry! This is the promised chapter for you XD Happy new year! 

Rin could hardly hear anything else except the erratic pounding of her heart as she marched towards her father's office, taking brisk strides. She was partially aware of the fact that Hyun, Ji Hoo and Woo Bin were by her sides, trying to keep up with her. Hyun was trying to tell her something but his words bounced off her.

_I'll settle this my own way…_

Before she knew it, a hand reached out and took hold of her arm, forcing her to stop. She glared up at Hyun. "What do you think you're doing?" she demanded, struggling to free herself from him.

Hyun strengthened his grip on her and stared down at her. "Were you even listening to me, Rin-ah?"

"Let go of me," she ordered, eyeing his hand that was on her wrist.

"No," Hyun answered flatly. "I'm not going to let you go unless you calm yourself down first."

She tried to yank herself free but he used her unstable momentum against her and pulled her closer to him. The doctor clutched her shoulders tightly. "Do you have any idea what Linden is going through right now?" he demanded, shaking her lightly.

Rin's eyes widened and her arms fell uselessly by her sides as his words sank into her. He was right, she had not even thought about Linden…not even once. The nineteen-year-old looked away from him.

"I'm sure the person that he needs most right now, is you, Rin…" Hyun told her softly and gently steered her towards Linden's ward.

Her fingers vacillated slightly as she took hold of the door handle. After a long moment of staring at it, Rin slid the door open. There, he was, sitting on the window seat, gazing out of the window. The eight-year-old turned at the sound and his eyes widened when he saw who it was however, he was not fast enough to wipe his tears away.

"R-Rinnie…" his sister's name escaped his lips in a weak whisper as he climbed down from the seat. He looked so lost as he stood there, staring at her.

"Sweetie…" Rin held her arms wide open.

This was the invitation he needed and the boy jumped into her arms, breaking down in loud sobs as he buried his face into her shoulder. Rin stroked his hair and made soothing noises.

"I was so happy to see Mummy and Papa…but all they came here was t-to have me transferred to another hospital," he blubbered. "T-They didn't even say hi…"

Her eyes darkened in anger but she did not reply. She was terrified that if she did, profanities and hurtful words would be unintentionally released and she did not want the eight-year-old to get disturbed than he already was. She squeezed him, trying to placate him. Just then, the door of the ward open and both Rin's parents came in followed by Linden's parents. Linden's eyes widened and he clutched his sister's hand tightly, trying to take comfort in the fact that she was here with him. The nineteen-year-old glared at the two of them. Linden had an American mother and a Korean father. The woman glared right back at her while the father only looked away.

"Stand down, Rin. We're not trying to start a fight here…" Woo Bin whispered into her ear.

She was not aware of his presence behind her until he did that. The girl did not turn around nor take her eyes of Linden's mother.

"We're taking him back to America with us," she spoke up in English taking on a complacent tone. "He'll be able to get an advanced treatment there."

Her hauteur made Rin even more annoyed and she stiffened. "Are you trying to imply that our staff is incompetent?" she demanded brusquely, back in perfect English after being educated in overseas for a few years before she came back to Korea to complete her university medical degree.

"Rin!" Ayane chided.

"Isn't it true? I mean, you practically _left _him here for almost two years and now you're uttering rubbish?" Rin continued furiously, her fist clenched. "What were you even thinking to have left a vulnerable and ill child like that?"

Mrs. Sha folded her arms across her chest, showing disapproval. "I'm only saying that _my _son needs further treatment and who are you to even object to of it?"

"Then tell me where you have been for the last two years?" the younger girl sneered.

"That's enough, Rin!" Professor Jong Won interrupted, shaking his head with obvious displeasure.

The nineteen-year-old looked at him with both an injured and shocked expression. She had never seen her father, getting so mad at her before. There was silence after that. Ayane moved to stand beside the poor Linden who looked so lost and perplexed by their argument. She picked him up in her arms and left the ward.

"You said some things that shouldn't be even mentioned with Linden around, Rin…" her father continued. "What would he think?"

The girl looked away, shamefaced. She forgot about Linden again, even after Hyun had reminded her of it earlier on. "I'm sorry," she said quietly. She felt someone's arm resting on her shoulders but she did not need to see who it was.

"The proposal that you have spoken to us about earlier on, we have to think about it," Linden's father said coolly, ignoring Rin completely.

The director of the hospital nodded considerately. "A fair point, I see."

"I would appreciate it if you could see to it that he'll be discharged before Christmas Eve," his mother spoke up.

Rin's eyes widened. "But that's –" she was unable to complete her sentence as Ji Hoo squeezed her shoulder in a warning.

"Yes, it will be taken care of in due time," Professor Jong Won answered professionally.

"Well then if that's settled, we'll just take our leave now," Linden's father announced and began to escort his wife towards the door.

The nineteen-year-old could all but glare accusingly at the retreating backs of her dearly adored brother's parents in the end.


	30. Chapter 30: A Sensitive Revelation

Chapter 30: A Sensitive Revelation

The nineteen-year-old gritted her teeth and uttered a rude noise. "How mean can they get?" she asked to no one in particular. The three guys looked to one another helplessly but none answered her. They had after all, no rights to interfere and that included her as well. They were nevertheless Linden's parents. Rin exhaled unsteadily, trying to hold her tears back in.

_Those people had ruined everything…_

Just then, the door of Linden's ward opened and Doctor Ayane poked her head inside. "Rin, I left Linden in the children's playroom. There's a sudden emergency operation for one of the patients and I need to administer so I'll leave them up to you three."

With that, the older woman left for the operation theatre, striding down the hallway hurriedly in a flash of professional white coat.

"Oooh, it's ham-some Oppa!" Yoona yelled jubilantly as she dropped the teddy bear she was playing with previously and reached out for Woo Bin.

Woo Bin chuckled and gathered the smiling girl in his arms. "Hey there," he said smoothly, lightly touching his forehead to hers.

Yoona giggled shyly as her pale face reddened.

_Must unquestionably be his playboy's instincts kicking in…_

Ji Hoo chuckled inwardly and shook his head. He started to search for Linden and finally he found the eight-year-old. The young boy was seated at the far corner of the room on the window seat, gazing out at the already darkened streets with a blank look in his eyes. The medical student discreetly went over to him.

"Hey there, little guy," Ji Hoo began as he sat down beside him.

Linden glanced at him for a moment then looked away. "Where's Rinnie?" he asked.

The twenty-year-old looked at him and sighed heavily, "She's with Doctor Hyun right now."

Linden nodded. "She's angry with my parents…" he paused tentatively and continued when the older boy kept silent. "It wasn't like that two years ago. Actually, Rinnie unnie loved Papa and Mummy and they loved her too…just like I did but then it happened and now, she hates them." He started sobbing. "I just don't know what to do anymore."

_The poor boy is so confused…_

Ji Hoo scooted closer and put an arm around his shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry. If you want to go with your parents, I'm sure Rin will still love you as much as she does now."

The eight-year-old looked up at him, wistfully. "Rinnie will still love me?"

Ji Hoo smiled at him and nodded firmly. "She will always love you. Rin is that kind of person, trust me."

Linden smiled back. "Will she come and see me later?"

"I'm sure she would," Ji Hoo answered.

Yoona led her oppa towards the toy box that was surrounded with many toys and dress-up clothes lying haphazardly on the floor about it. She forced him to sit down and picked up a thick red string. Woo Bin eyed her apprehensively as she neared him. Yoona smiled at him adorably and sat herself down in his lap. She grabbed fistful of his hair and he yelped in pain at her rigid hold. He wriggled out of her grip. "Oppa, hold still!" she scolded him, expressing her disapproval as she placed her hands on her tiny waist.

The older guy looked at her with puppy eyes. "Anything but my hair?" he suggested.

Yoona doggedly shook her head, no. "No Oppa, your hairstyle is so ugl-ee."

The twenty-year-old looked at her in surprise. "Ugly?" he echoed impassively.

Yoona nodded her head. "Ugl-ee," she said firmly. "Not until Yoona does something about it!" She patted her chest haughtily and continued to mess his hair up that he had so meticulously fashioned it and managed to get it perfect after hours of standing in front of the mirror and not to mention the sore arms he got at the end of it all. Woo Bin felt his heart sink right down to his toes as Yoona whacked his head this way and that, tugging at his hair to her obvious approval. Finally satisfied, the young girl stepped back from him and surveyed her handiwork. She grinned at him endearingly. "Oppa looks so cute now!"

It was then that it struck the student as he stared at Yoona and she at him, puzzled.

_She should know something about it…_

"Yoona, Oppa needs to know something but you have to keep it a secret," Woo Bin said tactfully. He knew that he was threading on thin ice about this but he needed to know.

The young girl looked at him and smiled furtively. "What does Yoona get if she keeps the secret?"

"Eh?" Woo Bin sighed inwardly.

_Honestly, kids these days are getting too cunning for their own good…!_

"I'll play dress-up with you," he offered, trying not to look too hopeful.

The girl's face lit up with keenness and she nodded impatiently. "What is it?"

"Do you know who Rin likes?" he whispered into her ear.

Her smile faded and she gave him an odd look as her eyebrows rose. "Rinnie unnie? Oppa doesn't know?"

Woo Bin blinked and shook his head ruefully. "No, she doesn't want to tell me."

Yoona's eyes narrowed at this. "Then, maybe I shouldn't tell you either."

The twenty-year-old looked at her with an earnest look. "Please?" he tried again.

Yoona pointed at one person in particular. "Rin likes him."

Woo Bin followed her gaze and felt his own eyes widened. "Him?" he repeated dubiously just as Doctor Hyun entered the room, followed by Rin.

Yoona nodded in response.

_No wonder Rin is always hanging around him…_


	31. Chapter 31: A First for Everything

Chapter 31: A First for Everything

Hyun leaned in an informal way against the wall of Linden's ward and tucked his hands into his white lab coat pockets and watched Rin. The nineteen-year-old sighed deeply and plunked herself down on Linden's bed. The two of them were already long past the stage to be still formal with one another since they had known each other for years. Yet, Hyun noticed that Rin was already becoming fast friends with both the other two guys, Woo Bin and Ji Hoo. There was no formality between the three of them even despite the fact that they had barely known each other and it did not help the fact that Hyun was envious because of this. Furthermore, these two guys were of affluent backgrounds which he lacked. On the other hand, he had worked to get himself to this position.

_Guess not everyone is lucky…_

He thought with an inward sneer, realizing that he detested those guys for getting close to Rin who was also of a pretty much similar background. She was after all, the heir to the Parks' medical business overnight when she was adopted by the couple.

_You could say that it was a midnight fairytale…_

_But she also lost something in the process…_

His eyes softened at that thought. Hyun glanced over at her again. "Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

The girl looked up at him, blankly. He knew that this would happen soon enough. She was brooding over the confrontation between she and Linden's parents earlier on.

"What are you thinking about?" he sighed as he went over to sit by her. Ever since she had confessed to him about her feelings for him over the phone, six months ago, he had been thinking about her more than he used to do. He had been an university graduate at that time and was attached to the hospital as a pediatric based on his outstanding grades and theory papers on his medicine research which the Director was impressed with. He did not know that Rin was indeed the daughter of the Director at that time and he rejected her on the spot. It was not that he did not like her as much as she did him but he was going to be an adult soon and he needed to think about his future. He did not want to be tied down by an irrelevant commitment such as a relationship. Sure, he dated several girls in the university before but they were just short flings which he did not bother with. However Rin was his most precious and he did not want to hurt her if the relationship did not last. Thus, he thought it was better to stay just friends.

_And nothing deeper than that…_

Conversely, his sentiments told him otherwise. He got protective and annoyed with her when she began her blossoming friendship with the two guys…

"Why are they doing this?" she asked miserably. "I might never see him again…"

The doctor kept silent. He knew that she was speaking the plain, naked truth that was nothing short of sorrow. In response, he propped her head against his shoulder and she began to cry.

_In spite of everything, the truth really does hurt…_

It was already dark by the time Ji Hoo took Rin home after hours of playing with Linden and the other children. Woo Bin had left earlier on when he had arranged for a ride home.

"I'm sorry about today…" Rin trailed off, reluctantly. She did not seem to know what to say as she squirmed in her seat.

Ji Hoo glanced at her once before he focused his attention back on the road ahead. Happily, the traffic was light and the road conditions appeared to be in his favor.

"Don't worry about it," he said quickly. "You don't have to apologise for anything."

"And um…thank you for keeping me in check," she continued.

Ji Hoo nodded silently. "You're welcome," he answered quietly. "But what are you going to do about Linden's birthday party?"

There was a pause after his question. Rin swallowed hard to hold her tears in before she answered. "Call it off, I guess but the gathering on Christmas Eve will still be held so the two of you can still come over."

_This is going to be one Christmas that I would like very much to forget…_

"What about the children you've invited?" he asked her.

Rin nodded her head. "Yes, they'll be coming over but not to celebrate Linden's birthday though…"

Ji Hoo took another quick look at Rin again. The girl's head hung limply low. Her hair shielded her face from his view so he could not see her expression. "We'll think of something," he offered helpfully.

The nineteen-year-old did not reply him. Ji Hoo looked over at her and he realised that she had fallen asleep. A hint of a smile grazed his lips and he chuckled, shaking his head.

_Poor Rin…_

_She must been so exhausted what with today's events, happening one after another…_

Soon enough, Ji Hoo reached Rin's driveway and stepped on the brake, gently pulling the car to a stop by the side, leaving it to idle. Then, he twisted in his seat and turned to a slumbering Rin. He watched her for one long moment, taking in her serene expression, feeling a sudden urge of affection for the girl. Before he could stop himself, he leaned over and placed his lips just off the side of her parted lips in a tentative and awkward kiss. He drew back slightly, feeling her warm breaths on his cheek. He trailed his fingers lightly over the outline of her face, stopping on the tip of her nose. "Saranghae…" he murmured.

Then, he tapped it just enough to wake the nineteen-year-old up. "Wake up, sleepyhead." His voice sounded light and teasing.

Rin's eyelids fluttered and they opened slightly. She blinked and sat up in her seat, yawning. "Oh, we're already here," she said drowsily, her voice heavy with sleep.

Ji Hoo tapped his fingers on the steering wheel and chuckled. "Yeah, of course we're here. Do you want me to escort you out?"

At this, the girl shook her head quickly. "Aniyo, gwenchana." She rewarded him a grateful smile before she got out of the car. "Goodnight, Ji Hoo-ah and thanks again!"

The other medical student gave her a wave in response, shifted the gear and drove off. From the rearview mirror, he saw Rin, standing motionless by the sidewalk where he left her until she disappeared from view. The twenty-year-old knew that the girl was still upset and it left him feeling downcast as well. He sighed deeply as he headed for his apartment.

As he unlocked the front door and went in, it was then that he realised that the nineteen-year-old had apparently forgotten about her shopping bags. They were stacked neatly on the beige-colored couch. He fished his mobile phone out of his pocket and began dialing Rin's number.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Rin-ah, it's me. You forgot about your shopping," Ji Hoo told her.

There was a shriek on the other end of the line. "Oh no! DID YOU LOOK INSIDE?" she demanded.

Ji Hoo held the phone away from his ear and blinked. "Hey hey hey, settle down. I didn't look inside."

"Okay good," she answered. There was relief evident in her voice. "I'll come get it tomorrow morning."

"Nah, I'll swing by your place first, first thing tomorrow morning," Ji Hoo offered. "I can take you to school as well since tomorrow I have to go back for some lectures."

There was an awkward pause before the nineteen-year-old answered. "If you say so…" she trailed off uncertainly.

"I'll pick you up at eight tomorrow. Good night, Rin-ah," Ji Hoo said quickly before the other medical student could think twice and then hung up.

The twenty-year-old sighed and rubbed his face with his hand as he tossed his phone onto the sofa.

_Since when have I started taking her to school…?_

A little voice answered in his brain. _You can start by taking her to school everyday…_


	32. Chapter 32: Catching Ignorance

Chapter 32: Catching Ignorance

Ji Hoo's car was already waiting outside by her driveway as Rin hobbled towards him, trying to put her left Converse on and juggled her shoulder bag that was slipping off her shoulders.

"Morning, Ji Hoo-ah!" She sounded breathless nevertheless pleased to see him. Ji Hoo eyed her with amusement.

_How adorably clumsy can she get…?_

There were bread crumbs stuck to her chin, remains of her quick breakfast, Ji Hoo guessed. Without thinking, he swept his fingers lightly over her chin to brush away the leftovers. Rin's smile faded and she looked at him, with a puzzled expression.

"You have bread crumbs on your face," Ji Hoo said quickly.

Her eyes widened in comprehension and immediately she wiped her mouth with her shirt sleeve. She shot him a wide smile. "Thanks!"

She took the shopping bags from the backseat and put them away in the house.

He returned her smile when she got back and quickly turned away, before she could notice his blush. Then, he shifted gears and smoothly merged into the traffic, heading for the university.

They reached in a few minutes and Rin started to get out when Ji Hoo reached out and snatched hold of her arm. She looked back at him with widened and alarmed eyes. "Ji Hoo-ah, what's wrong?"

Rin looked at him questioningly, her head tilted slightly to one side. The older medical student looked at her for one long and intense moment. His grip on her wrist tightened a little.

"Rin…I –" he was cut off when Woo Bin suddenly poked his head in.

"Hey, hey, hey! I thought it might be you, Ji Hoo," he interrupted, looking completely unaware that he had interrupted something.

Rin gave a little yelp as she squirmed in her seat in panic and almost whacked her head against the law student's.

A wave of indignation washed over Ji Hoo but he managed to suppress his glare.  
_Wrong timing…!_

The nineteen-year-old slapped Woo Bin's arm. "You almost hit me with that big head of yours! Can you stick it someplace else?"

Woo Bin grinned at her and shook his head, irritating her further. "No can do. Sorry Rin, guess you just have to bear with my _big _head."

She frowned cutely, her forehead crinkling as she stared up at him. Ji Hoo turned off the engine and got out of the car. "Rin-ah, if you don't get out of the car fast, I'll lock you in," he said teasingly.

The other medical student was out of the car in less than ten seconds, as the car door slammed open and could have smacked Woo Bin if he had not jumped out of the way fast enough.

The twenty-year-old whistled. "Wow Rin, you are one gauche girl," he remarked, shaking his head.

Before she could say anything, Hee Jin joined the trio. "Hey!" she greeted them brightly, openly ignoring the other nineteen-year-old.

"Hi Hee Jin," Woo Bin smiled at her handsomely.

"Hey." Ji Hoo looked slightly uncomfortable and glanced at his friend but Rin's expression was hard to read.

"Hello Hee Jin," she said flatly, her voice devoid of anything except neutrality.

Almost immediately, Hee Jin attached herself on Ji Hoo's arm and led him away, leaving Woo Bin and Rin as she immersed herself in conversation with the other medical student.

"Honestly, that girl is sooooo _ugh_." Rin's hands were balled up in tight fists of anger shook them at Hee Jin's retreating back.

"Irritating?" Woo Bin offered cooperatively as he stepped up next to her. She nodded in agreement. As they started walking, the two of them fell silent. Woo Bin sneaked a glimpse at the girl.

_I wonder if it's the right time to tell her…_

"Woo Bin-ah?" she said suddenly, stopping.

He blinked and looked at the girl, questioningly. "Hmm?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I hope you would trust me enough to let me into your life…" she trailed off, her face reddening in embarrassment. "I-I don't know how to say this but whenever you are ready, I'll be listening." She smiled shyly before she disappeared into the classroom for her first morning tutorial class. Woo Bin stood there, just staring at the place where Rin was standing earlier. His mind was still not capable of comprehending what she had just told him.

_It's not the matter of trust here, Rin…_

_In fact, I do trust you with my life…_

_How can I tell you that it's not your fault but it rest with me…?_

_That I can't trust myself with my own feelings…_

Rin's eyes scanned the students' faces and finally coming to a rest on Ji Hoo's face. Her smile faded when she saw Hee Jin seated next to him. The nineteen-year-old turned away from them and went over to a vacant seat, one that was as far from the two of them as she could possibly get. With a huff, she slammed her books and folders down on the table with a loud thump and flopped onto the chair.

Ji Hoo could hardly pay any attention to the professor who was busy lecturing and drawing complex diagrams on the board, before him. Instead, he was more focused on the girl who was seated a few rows away from him.

_I should have at least saved her a seat…_

He sighed inwardly. He knew that Rin was mad at him and he knew why. The twenty-year-old snuck a glance at Hee Jin who was beside him. Rin had every reason to be mad at him.

_And why does this girl keep hanging on to me…?_

Just then, there was a loud wail that resonated throughout the entire room. It sounded so very familiar. Ji Hoo's eyes widened when he recognized who it belonged to. There was a clatter as a chair toppled over. Rin had stood up so suddenly that all of the papers on her table fluttered messily to the ground. She fled the classroom. Without even thinking, Ji Hoo followed suit and ran after her.

_That can't be…!_

_How in the world, did he get here…?_


End file.
